


Forced Love

by LokiFandom



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Bondage, Dark, Disturbing, Evil Loki, F/M, Fantasy, Forced, Gang Rape, Hardcore, Kidnapping, Loki - Freeform, Love, Lust, Masochist, Mental Abuse, Pain, Painful Sex, Physical Abuse, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadism, Stockholm Syndrome, Ultra Hardcore, Verbal Abuse, sadistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiFandom/pseuds/LokiFandom
Summary: Loki has taken most of the United States with the Chitauri at his side. However, he had his eye on you from the moment he saw you. Loki gets what he wants and there is no going back.This story is on temporary hold. I truly apologize. I never expected so much to go on in my real at the moment. I will def continue soon.





	1. When it began

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope you all enjoy my story. This is my first attempt of an actual full story. Many crave for Rape fantasy, Full Loki Porn, lust driven aspect of Loki, so in this story, you will find that. However, I do not condone rape. This is just a fantasy. If you find yourself triggered with sexual assault, then this is not for you. I want to respect everyone. All comments are welcomed on what you think may make the story even better or if you have any ideas I have no problem incorporating them into the story. I am really hoping to somehow make this into a full story. I have many ideas, but may need a bit of time to put them together to make it work some how. So indecisive. Again doing this cause I had so many requests wanting this type of Loki so i hope I can bring it to the table :) Thank you all in advance. Now feast your eyes!

It was the night of Halloween when it started. It was supposed to be one of the best nights of my life. Halloween was my favorite Holiday after all. It was a cool clear skied night and I thought to myself what a perfect night to get out. I was so excited for this years Holiday. I finally was able to get out with my friend and enjoy a night away at an awesome grand hotel in downtown Chicago where the Halloween party was taking place. I couldn't remember when I felt this excited. I had on a really good costume that I created myself and I felt so beautiful. So alive. Then it all changed when he arrived with his army. It has been a while now, But I still hear the Crashes, screams, and explosions that filled the night. Those creatures tearing people apart. My friend and I tried to run into hiding together, but with so many people crowding us, we lost each other in an instant and were separated. I tried and tried to find her but couldn't. The only thing I could do was try and find an exit that not many people were crowding. I ran to the far back of the Hotel. Luckily It was empty of people so I felt a bit lucky and was almost certain I wouldn't draw in any attention. I ran out the exit and I was immediately put to a halt. I felt as if everything moved in slow motion at that point. There he stood with those horrible looking creatures. He stood so tall and was Wearing a dark Green leather suit. Gold embellishments, gold armor and this gold helm with these long horns that protruded from the front of the helm. I thought maybe he was dressed for Halloween or something. I didn't know what to think. All I knew, he was not from this world. He looked like no man I've ever seen. He just stared down at me. Loki. The God Of Mischief he called himself right after he forced me to kneel before him. Right after he slaughtered 100's of people before me. Why me? Why didn't he kill me? Why is he keeping me alive? So many questions fluttering my head as he stood before me like a giant staring at me with those blue-green piercing eyes with a smirk on his face. I was trembling and so scared. I thought I was able to escape from the horrors he and his army displayed, but he saw me, I ran right into his trap. I was worried about my family at home and my friend. Did she get away? was she killed like most? Where were my family now? Did they make it out in time? I learned the name of his army. The Chitauri. Have the Chitauri killed my family? I prayed to all the gods that they were in hiding and finding a way out of the states. I knew it would only be a day or so until he and his army will kill off and put the rest of the people of the U.S into submission. The army couldn't even stop him or the chitauri. He wiped them all out in a matter of hours. So many people dead for not obeying and some left alive only to suffer at the hands of the chitauri. Their little playthings. And so many turned into Loki's puppets from the touch of his scepter over their hearts. Children taken. Women of all race and size taken. Men either killed off or turned into a puppet. It was crazy. All for this mans greed for power, to be king of us "Mortals" he called us as if we were trash. So what did he want with me? I was not prepared. I was still in my costume for god's sake. I had no idea what was to come of me. What became of my friend, my family. I went ahead of myself, so back to me on my knees. Loki, staring down at me like a piece of meat.

"What is your name mortal?" He demanded.

I just stared at him, I couldn't speak. It was as if I had an imaginary hand grasping my throat tightly. I managed to swallow deep with tears falling down my cheeks. I thought maybe if I stayed quiet he'd just kill me. To me, that sounded better. I didn't want to know what he had planned for me.

"I SAID! WHAT IS YOUR NAME MORTAL? SPEAK! If I have to ask you again, I will pry those pretty (Adj.) lips apart and force you to speak. Do. You. Understand?" He sternly replied.

I never felt this kind of fear. With my body trembling, I managed to stammer my name to him. It disgusted me to see how pleased he was by my fear of him and obedience to him. What was going on with me? I never was a weak person, or maybe I was just never put to a real test like this. I always spoke my mind however and never took shit from anyone, but here I am, on my knees.

"That is a beautiful name. Just like you" He said with a ravenous smile on his face.

He calls over two chitauri behind him and orders them over to me. I began to panic. What was he planning? I could hear a woman screaming in the distance, I looked over that way to see her being raped and passed around to other chitauri like rag dolls. I feared this will be my fate as well. I was in complete shock and was shaking tremendously, but Loki broke my concentration

He walked over to me, places his hand under my chin and lifts my head so we make eye contact. His features I admit, even during a hard time like this, were attractive. He was a handsome being. His eyes were mesmerizing and his long slick raven hair under his helm was a touch. But what the fuck was wrong with me to even think this way.

I blushed.

It pleased him more and I saw the pleasure in his eyes while he was forcing me to keep eye contact as he spoke to me.

"You my darling are innocent aren't you?"

He didn't give me time to answer. Besides what kind of question was that.

"I can smell it on you. You have lots to learn still. You will be mine from this day forward. You have no choice. No point in trying to fight it. You will be my pet. You will always kneel when told. And soon, you'll learn to do it willingly" He informed.

He let go of my chin. He must've held it pretty hard because it felt bruised where he had hold of it.

He turned to face the Chitauri "I want you to take her to my new fortress, lock her in my chambers until I arrive. I still have a lot of work to do. Make sure she has food and drink if she does not eat, force her without doing harm. I don't need her weak for what I will put her through" He said turning to me, looking right at me with a devilish grin showing his perfect pearly white teeth.

What did he mean? What does he have planned? I was frightened, my anxiety at an all-time high, I felt like I was going to die from fear alone.

"Oh, one more thing," he said with his back facing the chitauri, he stops and slowly turns his head and says, "If you or anyone else touch her in any way that will do her harm, I will kill you instantly. Let it be known. No one touches what belongs to me."

They nodded fearfully.

Such petty creatures, I thought. Loki's personal little puppets. I, however, shouldn't make fun. I will apparently be his next. Why though? What the fuck does he want with me?? What does he even see in me? I, of course, would never wish this upon any other woman, but there were so many other women taken he could have. Better looking, younger and hell some I bet would be even more willing, but here he chose me. Of course, if my life wasn't already shitty before this.

 

(LOKI'S POV)

  
"(Y/N)" Loki thought. Something about her is special. Something deep in her (E/C) eyes. She's innocent yes, but she also has a dark side. I don't think I can discard her like the others. I don't understand the impact she has on me. I am also sure she did not recognize me earlier either. Among the crowd in my black mask and suit while she and her friend smiled to one another and danced. She looked like a dark angel. Right then and there I knew I had to have her for myself. I did not expect to feel this. My plan was to take over Midgard, kill the Avengers and kill off those who were not willing to submit. Take the women as slaves and to fight off the loneliness of my men. Take the children to be trained to submit to me as their king and stand in my army when ready to fight. It was never my plan to let some mewling woman affect me like this. I had a desire that needed to be fed. I was stuck in a cross between wanting to abuse her and take all of her rights here in front of the army or be gentle with her and make it easy for her, either way, I knew I wanted her and I get what I want. The whole time I had my eye on her. When she thought she was going to escape, I knew she'd be coming through that door. I stood there waiting for her. I wanted to see the fear in her eyes." Loki thought

 

 

With their clammy hands, they grabbed a hold of me and walked me over to what was called The chitauri chariot. They cuffed my hands down in the middle where I was placed. One sat behind me while the other took control of the device. I was beyond frightened. My stomach felt as if it was ready to fall right off me. We lifted up and this thing flew so fast I could barely breathe. The place that Loki called his fortress was no other than the tower. From being up so high, I could see Chicago was wiped out of most of its residents. I saw explosions going on from the distant screams still filled the night air. The city began looking like a ghost town, with nothing but 1000's of Chitauri roaming the streets, Killing off those who tried to fight back. Taking those who were obedient. I was from a small town in Indiana, not too far from Downtown Chicago. Thoughts raced my head about an escape plan. A plan to reach my family. However, I also felt it may be impossible. How will I ever get passed these creatures? They had senses like no other. They'd most likely catch me in a heartbeat. What would "He" do to me if he learned I already tried to make an escape. I still didn't even know what he wanted with me in the first place. He said he wanted me as his pet. What, is he going to force me to fuck him when he wanted? I was lost. How could I. I only ever been with one man. The man who is at home, well, at least he was. I hoped that he made it out alive. I hoped and prayed he found an escape route. I don't know what I'd do if I learned he didn't. My heart is already breaking knowing I may never see him again, but the thought he may still be alive gave me a glimmer of hope. I know him. He would try to find me if he was still alive. I, however, didn't want to get my hopes up. I just hoped he and my family was safe.

  
The chariot lowered on a lower part of the roof of the tower. I could see there were still a few upper levels. I was amazed at how big this building was. As long as I lived around here, I never saw this building up close. They shut down the chariot, unhooked me from the device, and forcefully pulled me along with them. I felt like a fucking rag doll. I felt so helpless and petty for allowing this to be happening to me. They slid a card key into the door and we descended a few stairs. This place looked beautiful I had to admit. Everything was shiny and pristine. Very elegant and rich. We entered an elevator, and I closely watched everything they did. I had to if I planned to escape this place. They pressed floor 110. I was shocked, how many damn floors was in this building. The elevator came to a stop faster than I expected. They tugged me down a Hallway that leads to a big double wood with gold trimmed doors. Slid their card key and opened the doors. I was truly amazed at how beautiful this place was. Everything was golden, with white shiny tiles, Great big windows with views of the whole city, which was in ruins now, so not much to see at the moment. Furniture was dark green colored and all the finishing was of wood trim. They forced me to move forward down a very long hallway. There were many doors about but I didn't have a chance to see or look what was inside them, besides half the doors were all closed. I was then faced with another set of double doors, but something about this seemed more dark and different. These doors were dark green with gold trim. They opened the door and I learned these were Loki's chambers. It was a huge room. His bed was so big it looked as if you could sleep at least 8 people on it. It had big pillars on each corner and velvet dark green drapery all around the bed. I noticed a loft up ahead with tons of books and two lounge chairs about. The windows again were huge but he had very dark thick curtains covering each so the room was pretty dark. I saw there was a big bathroom in there as well as another room with a heavy door. Looked like a prison door just a bit fancier. It also seemed to have a card key slider next to it. I right away knew that's where I was to be placed.

I was right.

  
They slide the key and threw me in. shut the door behind me and left me there with my thoughts. The room I had to admit was decent. A bed with a comfortable pillow and comforter, books, a toilet, and sink. No mirrors or bathtub. This is a prison. I wanted to bang on the door and scream my lungs out like I have seen done in movies, but I knew that was a far cry. No one would hear me. I was alone. Alone with the chitauri and soon...Him. The door had a little opening I assumed was where they'll give me my food and drink which I hope for soon because I was hungry. I scanned the room I was in closely looking for flaws, a way I can get out. I knocked on the walls, stood on the bed and hit the ceilings looking for a weak spot, but no. I was pretty much fucked. It didn't help that I have major anxiety as is and being stuck in this room with no windows got to me.

A few minutes passed and in this slot on the door, a tray was pushed through with a plastic cup. I hurried and grabbed the tray. Grilled cheese and water. I did not mind. I was hungry and devoured it. After I was done I put the tray back in the slot. I skimmed through the books on the shelf. I was pretty exhausted. I decided on a book from the built-in shelf, laid in the bed and read till I fell asleep. In a matter of minutes, everything went black.


	2. Mortified

I woke up with a loud bang, I was drenched in sweat. I didn't even know what time it was. I got up and rinsed my face and then A few minutes later a knock on my door and a platter with a cup were pushed through. The food surprisingly looked pretty good. Typical scrambled eggs, hashbrowns and a slice of toast with water. I was starving. I ate very slow so I could keep myself full longer and saved the water till after I was done eating the food. When I was done I crawled over to the opening of the door to have a little peek and once I pushed back the flap, I was met with these glowing ugly eyes. I jumped back and could have sworn I heard that piece of shit beast giggle at me. It made me furious. I ended up screaming "FUCK YOU!!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!! I knew it wasn't going to do me any good, but I was so damn mad I had no other way to release the build up. I started kicking the door screaming more obscene things. "IM GOING TO KILL ALL YOU DIRTY MOTHERFUCKERS!" That's when I heard him, that familiar accent I could not forget

"Now, now. That's not how a pretty lady should speak"...

  
I froze in place. He was here.

  
"What do you want from me? I have nothing to offer you" I yelled.

"Oh, but you do. You have everything I want" He replied

I hate that tears started streaming my face. Why is this happening to me? I have already endured so much in my life, now this?

"I am going to open this door. If you try anything, they will be the ones paying for it?" he said

I stood silent. What was I supposed to say? I had no idea what he was talking about. "They"?

"I know where your family is hiding," he said sharply

When he said that, my heart felt like it was about to shatter. my gut started doing somersaults.

"Please, do not harm them. I will do anything you ask of me." I cried.

"I know you will," he replied

He unlocked the door and opened it. He placed his hands behind his back. He stood tall. I was able to get a full glimpse of his features. His skin was flawless. His eyes were beautiful but tainted. You can see he was full of darkness. long slick black hair. I smelt the leather of his black, dark green and gold leather suit. I found him attractive and hated myself for that. I felt my face grow hot, and I knew it was cause I was blushing and I was embarrassed because he kept staring deep into my eyes. I hate eye contact. I looked away.

"My, my. Is someone blushing"? He said sarcastically.

I looked him dead in the face and said "No, you disgust me. I am just hot." After I said that I expected him to get angry or shut the door back and leave me be, but instead he smiles at me as if he liked it. Sick fuck.

"Now I need you to turn around, get on your knees and place your hands behind your back" He ordered. "Do not make me repeat myself".

I was confused but did what he asked. What was he going to do? I saw a shiny glare and felt my hands being bound and I was forced to get on my feet. I felt an arm swoop me around, to my surprise there was another him, that's who was binding my hands. I admit I was alarmed. Loki saw it across my face and it pleased him more.

"You'll be seeing a lot of me" He chuckled.

I was walked to the bathroom.

"I want you to bathe, clean off yesterdays mess. There is everything you need in there. My double will stand watch. If you try anything, you will not like what will come. There are clean linens in the drawer I am sure will fit you fine" He said as he scanned my body with hunger in his eyes.

He walked over to the bathtub while his double still had hold of my arms. He ran the water and turned back around slowly to face me.

"Now, Undress" he demanded

I was embarrassed. He wanted me to undress in front of him? I am not used to this. I never even allowed my love see me fully naked. I always had an (Adj.) figure. I am shaped exactly like an (Adj). So I never felt good enough. The way Loki was looking at me scared me. I only ever gave my body to my love. I never laid with another man. Let alone let anyone ever see me fully naked. So the thought of what he has planned made me cringe inside.

"No point in being embarrassed. I will soon see every inch of you, inside and out" He said with a mocking smile on his face.

I begged him to please not let me do this. I hated my body. I pleaded and he did not seem to care. I just couldn't do it. I was trembling as I began to move my arms out of my Halloween dress. I was moving very slowly. I guess too slow for Loki's hungry desire because next thing I knew he was ripping my dress right off me. I began crying but that didn't phase him. In fact, I believe it turned him on. He smiled at me as he pulled a small blade from his belt buckle, forcefully turned me around and cut my bra off. The last thing that was left was my panties. I was in tears, shaking. I held on to my panties tight. He just laughed. I turned around and begged him to let me have at least some privacy, but he placed his finger over my lips and said "Shhhh". I wouldn't let go. I couldn't bear it. I would rather be dead.

"Do you think that little fabric you have there will protect you from me?" He chuckled.

He slammed his specter to the ground and the double came forward. Grabbed my wrists.

I screamed and was kicking in front of me. Loki found it hysterical.

He walked in front of me and grabbed the front of my panties. With one hard thrust, he ripped them right from my skin. and all while he did this, he made sure to stare deep into my eyes. He was aroused by my fear. I could clearly see. He clenched his jaw and threw whatever was left of my panties on the floor right after he sniffed them. I stared in horror. I did not know what to do. I felt defeated. I felt powerless. I felt worst than I ever felt in my life. Here I was standing naked in front of a man I do not know. I hated my body as is, but here he was feasting his eyes upon me like a pack of hungry wolves.

He swallowed hard and ordered me in the tub. I did just that. He walked out, leaving his double to stand guard. At this point, I was too weak to try and fight him. I climbed into the tub and washed my body and my hair. I couldn't stop shaking and felt sick to my stomach. Nothing was easy either having his double standing there guarding my every move. How did that work anyway? Does Loki see through his eyes and can feel through him as if it was him? I don't know, I probably don't even make sense. I never did. I admit the water did feel good. The tub was pretty big too. I have never been inside anything so luxurious.  
I finally was done. Went into one of the cabinets and pulled out a silk Dark green robe. It was a bit tight for me but go figure. It was mainly tight around my hips and breast. It was pretty short as well. I did not feel comfortable at all. At this point on I assumed I won't be comfortable anymore so I better get used to it. I glanced at my image in the mirror. I felt the shame rush over me. How could I be this weak and allow this to happen to me? I couldn't even bear to look at myself and turned away. I walked in front of the double and told him I was done.

"Come here pet" Loki ordered from a distance.

The double opened the door for me and I moved forward. Loki was sitting on a lounge chair with his leg crossed over and his chin relaxing on his hand as he glides his finger across his lips back and forth as if in a thinking pose.

"Come. I want you to kneel before me" he ordered in a low voice.

I walked over to him and kneeled before him. The robe glided all the way up revealing all of my thighs and parts of my genitals. I tried to pull the robe down but he stopped me immediately.

I was nervous. Trembling. I felt his eyes burn into me. I knew what he wanted.

He pulled some strands away from my face and forced my face to look up towards him. I felt the robe open a bit to reveal most of my breast. I could see it pleased him.

"you, my dear, are a true beauty. Of all the women I have seen, you are the most striking." He said as he stroked my cheek.

"So pet, I want you to answer me a question truthfully. I'll know if you're lying regardless. I just want to see how loyal you'll be to me. How many men have you fucked? You smell so innocent and I see it written all over your face. So tell me, how many were lucky to enter you?"

I felt my face grow hot. I was shaken and nervous. For me, this was a personal question. I didn't want to piss him off so I answered him. I told him how I laid with only one man. His face beamed at my answer.

"This pleases me. You must not think of the past anymore. I also never want to hear you speak of him. This is your life now. So Welcome to your new life, there's no turning back." He threatened  
He smiled at me with hunger in his eyes and began trailing my body. He drunk in every curve. He then moved his eyes to my (Adj.) breasts. I knew my robe was partially opened. Once I saw his desire growing strong I hurried and tried to close it to cover what I could, but I was stopped instantly.

"Do not move pet. Not unless I tell you too". He demanded. He lifted his hand to my cheek and began caressing it, moving his finger across my lips. Slowly trailing his hand down my neck to my breast and began to feel my nipples. I closed my eyes tight and felt the tears begin to fall. He slowly glided his fingers around my nipple. They were sensitive, and the graze of his fingers made my nipples harden. I could see that that excited him. I wanted him to stop. I couldn't take it anymore. I tried slapping his hand away. It did nothing but anger him, but also pleased him. He grabbed me by my throat and guided me up on my feet. Hand still on my throat, he managed to force my back against the wall with a slam. His grip was tight, but not too tight where I'd choke, but tight enough to keep me in place. He lowered his lips down to my right ear, grazing them softly over my earlobe. He then bites down on it, not too hard, but enough to startle me. He began to lick my neck and started to suck on it as if he was a vampire. With his other hand, he opened my robe and began touching my breast again. I felt this surge rush through me. I knew my body was betraying me and that was the last thing I wanted to happen. Mentally I wanted him to stop. I couldn't take this. I decided that I was willing to ignore his threat and try everything in my power to get away from him. I didn't want this man touching me. I didn't want my body giving in to his desires. So with all the force and strength, I had in me, I shoved him as hard as I could. It took him by surprise. I was free from him. I ran to the door as fast as I could, I got to the double doors, opened them quickly and began to run out of them. But my bravery was shot down in an instant. Stood before I was two of Him, not one anymore. Everything for me shattered. I tried to run from them, but I was trapped between Loki and his two doubles. I gave up. There was no way I could get passed them. They forcefully grabbed me and threw me down to his feet. I felt stupid. What the fuck did I just do?

He slapped me across the face and threw me down on the bed. He launched on top of me like a wild tiger.

"If you ever do that again, I will make sure I break you beyond measure before I throw you to the Chitauri so they can fuck every inch of you over and over. Every hole that is on your body will be theirs and I will make sure your family is there to watch and before I allow them to fuck you to death, I will make sure to slaughter your family in front of you. Do you understand?" In a deep growl, He angrily said

"please, please forgive me, I will never do that to you again. Please, just send me back to that room" I begged.

He didn't answer me, instead, he was staring me down. I realized my robe was undone and opened as he was hovering over me. I can't explain the fear that surged through my body. I hoped he wasn't going to fuck me. But I also knew that it was going to happen regardless.

I felt his hardness on my inner thigh. He was very large. It did not feel like an average human sized penis. The only man I ever been with wasn't small to me either, but Loki's felt twice the size. That alone had me shaken in fear.

He grabbed a chunk of my hair and sniffed very hard. I expected the worst but instead, he pushed himself off of me. I just laid there, didn't know what I was supposed to do. I was scared to even breath. Did he decide he didn't want me after all? Maybe he'll just kill me after all. I hoped so, but at the same time, I hoped he'd let me just go. Maybe he had some type of empathy in there. That was not going to happen. Not like he'd let me go. Only but a fantasy. I missed my family so much. His threats did scare me. I didn't want them in danger, but since he knows where they are, they already are. He walked to the window, with his back to me, he told me to go back to my room. I hurried up and tied my robe and began walking to the room. My prison. As I got near the door I all at once had a surge of pain rip through my skull. Loki had grabbed a hand full of my hair forcefully, leaned me in close to my left ear was near his mouth and whispered " Your body belongs to me now. " He let go of my hair and pushed me hard into my room where I landed on my hands and knees. I felt him stare at my backside, for it was all exposed for him to see. When I realized how much it was tempting him, I hurried and turned over to sit on my butt, made sure my robe was pulled down. We locked eyes. I could see the hunger in him was growing extreme. He gave me a look that sent chills down my spine. He grunted, turned around and slammed the door shut. My head was pounding where he had pulled. This man or God I should say has so much strength. A strength I never witnessed. It seemed extremely quiet. So I got myself together and peered through the little flap. I can see Loki sitting in the Lounge chair. He Looked lost in thought. I wondered what he was thinking about. I noticed whenever he was in thought he always sat with his leg crossed and hand under his chin. What was his next plan? Then he got up. I hurried to my bed. My door opened forcefully. He walked in and grabbed me. This time it was different. I began screaming cause I knew it was going to happen. He threw me down on his bed. I was slapping his hands away, I know he just threatened me but I couldn't help it. He was being really rough. He ripped open my robe to reveal my naked body to him again.

"STOP IT" he yelled as he pinned my wrists at the top of me and with his free hand shoved his fingers inside of my cunt. He moaned softly as pulled them out and "whispered in my ear, you are tight my kitten". I was in tears. I was mortified. I wanted to die. Why is this happening to me? My pussy was wet. I didn't want it to be that way, but my body reacted. he was enjoying every minute of it. I kept squirming trying to get out of his grip. His scepter was close by. He reached for it. Looking me straight in the eyes, with his free hand he slammed it on the floor and two of him appeared. They walked over and grabbed my wrists. I was bound and no way was I getting out of this. He had a wide grin on his face. He was sweating and his eyes were glowing.

"I love having you bound and helpless like this pet. To be able to do as I wish. Pleasure your body and give you pain at my whim. You belong to me. Let me show you how much your king wants you" he said. He began unbuckling the straps of his leather suit. I was still being held tightly. I felt helpless and just stared in horror when he finally lowered his trousers. His cock was big. Looked at least 12 inches and the girth of it frightened me. He saw the fear in my eyes and it pleased him. I closed my legs as tight as I could. I knew it was going to be a failure. He was way too strong for me. He ripped apart my thighs, leaned in and started licking my inner thighs. Licking them in light strokes. I was trembling. Embarrassed and just wishing he'd hurry up and get it over with.

"JUST GET THIS OVER WITH YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE" I managed to scream.

"My, my, such words to come out of that pretty mouth. Here, let me put something in there to shut you up" He said.  
He moved in towards my face. He grabbed my cheeks very hard.

"You are going to open wide for me dear. You are going to take all of me in. Keep in mind of my warning. Don't do something you'll regret" He demanded.

I tried turning my head away, but as I said, he was way too strong for me. He held on to my cheeks so hard I just gave in to him. He forced his massive cock into my mouth, he went in deep. It hit the back of my throat hitting my gag re-fluxes. I couldn't breathe, but that didn't stop him from thrusting in and out very hard and fast. I began gagging and was embarrassed by all the saliva that was dripping from my mouth.

"Uh, yes my kitten, that's it. Taste your King." He moaned. All awhile, he did not look away from me once. Every time I tried to close my eyes, he'd slap me or shove his cock further in my throat. He began thrusting faster and I was almost sure he was going to cum, but he stopped. 

"Oh no pet, I have more to give you. " He said with a ravenous look upon him.

He became more rough with my body, he began nibbling my neck and all at once he bit down on me hard. I screamed out and all he could do was laugh. He lifts his head and I could see there was a bit of blood on his lips. He stared down at me and just licked it away. He then lowered himself down to my breast and began sucking on my nipples. I was screaming inside, but things have gotten worst for me because I felt my body betraying me. I started feeling the warmth in my pussy and can feel my clit began to throb. I tried to avoid the pleasure he was afflicting on my breasts by thinking of things that would turn me off, but I knew his power was way too great over me. He was a god after all. If he wanted too, he could just turn me into one of his puppets and have his way with me with me being willing through his magic, but he hasn't. I didn't want this. I didn't care that my body was giving in. I mentally didn't want this.

"Please, please stop" I cried. Tears began to stream down my face. I knew it was going to happen. I knew he was going to fuck me. All I could think about was my love. Will I ever see him? What would he think of me if he knew another man has taken me.

"I'll do anything for you, but this," I begged

He lifted his head from my breast to stare me in the eyes.

"Did I not tell you not to think of your past? You belong to me now, so shut up you mewling quim. This is what your king desires. You will take all of me and soon learn to enjoy it" He softly whispered.  
He forcefully began to rub my clit, lifted his fingers to my face, moved his fingers around in my juices and gloated

"eheheh, your body seems to want me" he teasingly said.

He once again pulled my thighs apart and lift my lower half up a bit so that my cunt was fully revealed to him. I felt my cunt spread open on its own. I closed my eyes tight for I did not want to see him, I didn't want to see anything. I was numb at this point.

"Open your eyes at once. I want you to see me as I thrust hard into your tight wet cunt" He ordered.

I opened my tear filled eyes.

I felt the tip of his cock rub against my pussy lips. He started rubbing the tip of his cock against my clit. My cunt was wet. I had no control over it. He started giving soft moans. I kept moving my head left and right trying to find something else to focus on. However, nowhere I looked was safe. I looked over to just see the two lifeless Loki's that were still holding my arms back.

"Oh darling, I'm going to fuck you so hard. It's been a while and your pussy is a delight" He said.

He stopped rubbing his cock on my clit, he lowered his cock to my cunt entrance. He softly inserted just the tip. Just the tip alone hurt and I felt my tightness squeeze his cock tip. I could see that it pleased him. He enjoyed having this practically virgin pussy all for himself.

I screamed out, No, Please! Don't do this! I kept begging him, but I knew it was too late.

He had a desire in his eyes. He seemed darker than I ever seen him. He was sweating and looked determined. and with one big thrust, he rammed his entire cock inside me.

I jerked and screamed out in pain.

He didn't stop there, he began thrusting in and out really fast.

"Oh my kitten, you have the tightest cunt I have ever felt" He moaned.

He grabbed a hand full of my hair and began thrusting even harder, faster.

I felt as if he was going to break me in half. The room was filled with the sound of his balls slapping against my flesh as he drove into me. His sweat dripping all over me. His eyes piercing into mine, his long slick black hair falling to frame his chiseled face. Sweat that glistened his perfect pale frame. All while he was drilling deep into me, mortifying me, I couldn't help but actually see him. Drink him in. He was so beautiful. Even as disgusting as he was, how cruel and evil, there was still something deep inside of him that I felt. Some type of vibe. Or maybe I am just foolish. Could I already be developing Stockholm syndrome? Could that even be possible this quick? Either way, How could I even think this way. He has already violated me more than anyone ever has. The thrusting was starting to feel unbearably good. My face began to grow hot and I know it had to be red. I have been holding in my moans as hard as I could. As much as I wanted him to stop, The pain began turning into pleasure. He knew this and it excited him more. However, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. I began to scream out loud in hopes it would make him lose his libido and make him want to stop. But instead, he smiled in excitement.

"Yes my pet, keep screaming, you only make your cunt clench tighter around my cock and make the pleasure even more exciting" He moaned in pleasure. All that did was make him fuck me more hard. There was the pleasure, and there was the pain. It felt as if he was tearing me open.

After what felt like hours He finally moans out to me

"I'm going to cum kitten and I want you to taste me"

He pulled out his cock and shoved it back into my mouth and began thrusting hard and fast till he came. My mouth was filled with this gods cum. So much that a lot of it dripped from my mouth onto my body and before I could spit it out all together he said

"I want you to swallow every drop of me pet. DO not disappoint your King."

I did as he asked. I wanted to throw up. It was just too much, but I managed. I laid there lifeless. I was in so much pain. I figured now that he had what he wanted, he'd let me bathe and throw me back into my room.

I thought wrong. He wasn't done with me.

He got up from me and stared at me with admiration of the mess he did on my body. He seemed to enjoy having his seed all over me. Like a work of art.

He kneeled in close to me

"I'm going to clean you up pet. Do not move from that spot."

All I could do was faintly say "Yes".

He did not seem pleased. He stood up before me

"We need to work on something dear. For now on you are to call me Master or King. DO you understand?  
I nodded

He launched towards me quick, gripped my face

"Tsk, Tsk, now that's not an answer pet. Answer me correctly or I will punish you." He sternly spoke.

"Punish me? Was this not enough punishment? What more could you do to me...Master?" I said sarcastically.

The look Loki gave me sent chills down my spine. Maybe it would have been wise if I kept my attitudinal remarks to myself.

"Oh my sweet, this was far more of a treat than a punishment. Trust me, you do not want me to punish you. Or then again, maybe it is what you secretly crave." He replied

"You've always desired to be roughly taken. Have you not?" He asked.

I just stood silent. I did not know how to answer him. I admit that I have had fantasies of being taken roughly and dominated, but never like this. How did he know this anyhow?

"TELL ME"!! He screamed.

I jumped out of my skin.

"Ye-yes Master". I replied

He seemed pleased with my answer.

"Now enough talk, I will be right back pet. Be still." He warned

As I laid on the bed, I couldn't help but wonder how he knew some of the things I thought and it left me wondering what went on in his mind. What was he thinking about? It did bother me some. He was very hard to read, and people are usually easy to read. Why did I even care?

 

(LOKI'S POV)

Loki walked to the large bathroom. He placed his hands on the sink and looked into the mirror.

"I did not want to take her like this, but I could not bear it any longer. The moment I have seen her on her knees helpless and her beautiful cunt was revealed to me, I just had to take her that moment. But why? Why did I do this woman harm like this? She is the most beautiful-est thing I have ever seen. Of all the women that I have looked upon, Of all the women that were brought to my chambers, and of all the women willing, why must this one take my breath away? Why do I desire her so? He asked himself. Her scent still lingered upon him. I have not cum as much as I did with her, and half the women I bed sometimes failed to even succeed. I 'd love to take her again, but these damn Mortals are so weak. I would possibly break her. I'll let her have some rest until next time" He thought.  
He looked over at her. The way she looked on the bed. Sprawled out and almost lifeless like. The way she was breathing, he could tell she was nervous and frightened. He wanted to get in her head and read her thoughts at this moment but decided to let her have some privacy for a bit. He almost felt a bit sorry. The way she laid there, the sweat that glistened on her skin. She was a true beauty and he could not bear the thought of her with anyone else. Even the thought of her having a lover, the one lucky to have her first made him jealous. I could easily find that meager midgardian and snap his neck in front of her. The night the chitauri took her to my chambers I was able to read her thoughts and knew where she came from. I followed and seen. I have seen her family. I know where they are. I could easily take everything she has and make her all mine, but for now. I'll let it be.

"Oh get it together Loki", he whispered to himself as he grabbed a cloth placed it in warm water and walked it out over to (Y/N).

(Back to the reader)

As I laid there I could hear Loki's footsteps make their way to me. I was relieved when the doubles finally let go of my wrists. I pulled my hands in front of me and tried to rotate them but they were too sore to move. They had deep red and bluish hand prints around them. They obviously had a hold of me pretty tight. I was sore all over my body and was too weak to move. Loki walked over to me holding a cloth in hand.

"I can do that myself, better yet why can't I just take a bath? I feel filthy" I said

"Shhh, now, now pet. Just lay there for a bit. I will take care of this" Loki replied calmly

"But I don't want you too! I do not want you to touch me again! I shot back.

"Ehehe pet, you do make me laugh. Now be quiet or I will be forced to shut your mouth" He ordered.

He took the warm cloth and began wiping my body down. I just laid still and allowed him to do as he wished, not like I had a choice. Not like I could fight him. He already raped me. What more could he do. At this point, my best bet is to just submit to him until I can figure out how I can escape this hell.

Loki chuckled.

"Oh fuck my thoughts aren't even safe anymore," I thought

"will you please just stay out of my head?" I asked.

"You already have taken over my body. I have nothing left of my own but my thoughts, can't I please have that for myself?" I asked in a fearful tone to not anger him.

Loki smiled at me.

"Pet, there are still places on your body I have yet to explore. However, that'll be for another time." He said in a threatening manner.

"Oh and for the record, my darling pet, you even think about trying to escape, I'll harm you beyond repair. Need I remind you of the consequences?" He said with a grin

"N-no master" I replied.

"I'm just tired, Master. May I please get some rest?" I asked.

God, I felt so stupid.

"When I am done cleaning you off, you may escort yourself to your chambers," he said.


	3. Confused

After He was done wiping away his mess off my sore body, he laid beside me. I didn't know what to say or do. I was lost for words. He hurt me very badly but yet I could not help but feel something for him. I felt sorry. That has always been my problem. I always tried to see the good in everyone even if they have done me harm. I don't know if I could ever forgive him but wanted to know what caused him to be the way he is. I was terrified of him, but at the same time, I enjoyed his body next to mine. I truly wanted to know him and that scared me. I decided to break the silence before I thought of something else silly knowing damn well he probably is reading my thoughts anyhow.

"May I leave your side now Master? You said when you were done I was able to go back to my room." I said coldly.

"Yes pet, you may leave." He said in a low whisper like tone

"Excuse me master, but may I please get a new robe? " I asked. Loki ripped the one I was wearing beyond repair.

"Yes, you may, but please, Sit here and I will bring it to you" He replied

Loki got up and walked to the bathroom. I looked around trying hard to avoid the pain that shot through my body. I was still shaken by what just happened. I was still trying to register everything. He seemed to be talking to me kinder. Could it be guilt? I wasn't going to let this fool me. He had a way. Charms. It has only been a short while I been here and already I was having mixed emotions for him. I was ashamed. Something was definitely wrong with me.

Loki walked in front of me with the robe in hand. He ordered me to stand. I could see him scan my body as he placed the robe on me. I had a few bruises from the aggression he afflicted. I immediately tied the robe and walked past him quickly. I headed straight for the bed and curled myself up under the comforter. I could feel Loki's eyes upon me. I turned to see him standing in the doorway, still naked. His eyes glued to mine. I just turned back into my pillow and tried to ignore him. I jumped at the sound of the door shutting. I heard the lock activate. I was once again left with my thoughts. I began to cry. Why? Why did this have to happen to me? I tried so hard to get comfortable but I was too sore. The only comfort I was able to find was laying on my back without the comforter on. Questions began fluttering my head. Was this going to happen all the time? I was nervous just thinking about the next time he wanted to take me. I hoped it wasn't going to be soon. I don't think my body could handle another encounter so soon. I needed time to heal. I hoped he understood that.

 

(LOKI'S POV)

Seeing her laying there so helpless only makes my desire grow more. I can't help but think "how far could I possibly take her until she was to fully break." I haven't fully broken her yet, but I know I did enough to make her more willing and submit to my every need. I walked into the shower and cleansed myself. Her scent is so hypnotic, I did not want to wash it off my skin. Thinking about how soft her skin was, how she begged me to stop, the fear in her eyes when she saw my cock. The thoughts kept replaying in his mind. He had to break himself from the spell he was in, he was starting to get erect again. With determination, He managed to fight it. He dressed and headed out the door.

It was time he checked the other levels of the tower and make sure everything was running the way it should have been. The middle levels were for the women that were taken into slavery. The first levels were where the children were being trained to be fighters in his army. They were being trained to submit to only Loki and only recognize him as their god. Loki opened his double doors and began heading down the hall. He spotted some Chitauri hanging around and ordered two of them to make sure (Y/N) had food and drink ready. Before he could head to the elevator, one of his soldiers called to him

"Loki My king" The soldier called

"What is it, and do not waste my time. I have important things to do" Loki annoyingly spoke.

"We're having a problem down in the women quarters. 2 women are refusing to obey orders. One was required to bed her commander and she refused. It's apparent her and another was conspiring against you, Sir. O-one of our men has been taken down. But I know you told us not to kill any of the women without your knowledge first. I think it best if you came down and spoke to them". the soldier spoke nervously.

"Very well" Loki said angrily.

He and the soldier head down a few floors to the women quarters. The women were kept here to be maids of the tower and sex slaves for the men. Some women were actually willing and came at their own accord. Loki and the soldier stepped out the elevator and was greeted with shouting and chaos. Loki moved in on the women with the scepter in hand. As he walked, they quieted down. The 2 women were being held by soldier men.

"Why are you doing this, Let us go! We won't obey! I refuse to bow to you or anyone. You're not my GOD" one of the 2 women shouted. Which lead to all the women in the room shouting at once.

"ENOUGH" Loki screamed and slammed his scepter down to the ground. A double of Loki appeared in all sections of the room. The women of that area were trapped in the center of the Loki doubles.

"KNEEL!!!" He screamed.

The women slowly knelt. He noticed that the soldiers were allowing the two ladies they were holding to kneel, but Loki had other things in mind for them.

"No, no, not you two" He growled.

Loki quickly grabbed one of the 2 women.

"Now ladies we are going to learn 2 lessons today. This will be the first." He said

He pulled out his blade from his belt buckle and held it to her throat.

"Please sir, Please!!! the woman manage to scream out.

"One: You are to obey me at all times. That means, any rules that I reinforce, shall be followed at all times." He ordered

"If you refuse to obey...."

with one fast motion, the woman's throat was slit and her lifeless body was tossed to the ground. He looked over at the soldier men and nodded his head. They immediately knew what he meant and carried her dead body away from the ground. Gasps filled the room. Loki saw the fear in all their eyes.

OH, but he wasn't done yet.

Loki turned to one of the other soldiers in the room and ordered them to call in a few Chitauri. Loki grabbed The 2nd woman, the one who started the whole thing. She tried to fight, but Loki was way too strong for her frail little self. With one blow, he forced her body to the ground. He placed his foot on the middle of her back.

"Two: Any of you who kill, who refuse to please or obey your selected male companion. This will be your fate" Loki said as he turned to the Chitauri and motioned them to come.

"Here you go, do what you see fit with this one," he said and lifted his foot off the woman.

The Chituari giggled as they picked up the woman's little dainty frame off the ground forcefully, She screamed begged and pleaded, but her fate was sealed and the Chituari began taking her right there in front of the women as a warning. Stretching her body out like tape. Fucking her in every orifice they could get into.

"So think about this next time you choose to disobey your commander and King. I will allow them to toss you over to the Chitauri if that'd be your wish. You will get used and passed around with no rest until you are nothing but a lifeless ant," He said with a grin. "Now, I know I may seem harsh, that is never my intention. So please, follow my rules and all should be well. Have a good day now." Loki said and started out the room Leaving the women in shock and fear.

"Come, soldier, I need a word with you" Loki ordered

The soldier walked over to Loki, very nervous like, but did as he was told.

"Y-Yes sir," He asked nervously

"So tell me, any word of my brother? Have they found his whereabouts that you may know of? Loki asked.

"N-No sir, we have yet to receive information. He is in hiding as far as we know." The soldier responded.

"But we are for sure the Avengers are dead?" Loki asked sternly

"Y-yes sir, Their bodies have been buried as ordered, if you need to look for yourself to be sure, I can order to have them dug up if you wish" The soldier replied

"No, I will take your word on it" Loki replied

"I need to find out where that clever brother of mine would hide," Loki said more to himself than the soldier.

"Okay, off with you, if you find anything about my brother's whereabouts, send me word at once" Loki demanded.

Loki headed down the hallway to a nearby entrance to a balcony. He entered the doors and placed both hands on the rails and stood there looking at the city around him. He was pleased but at the same time, he was a bit empathetic to the damage of the once lively city. He went over all that has been done in his head, but only one thing stood out through this mess. (Y/N). She's all he can think about. He wanted to take her again but he knew it'll be a few days till he would be able to touch her. He thought about grabbing some willing slut in the women quarters to satisfy his thirst, but he knew nothing would be compared to her addicting scent.

 

(READER)

I couldn't keep my head straight. Images of Loki driving deep in my core kept haunting me. The look in his eyes. He seemed to have so much anger inside and I really wanted to understand why? Another part of me didn't want to care. I was confused. These emotions that I kept feeling for him were starting to make me question my sanity. Who would want to try to understand a Monster like him? Of course, me. I can't help but keep looking at the bruises that he had inflicted on my body. It gave me goosebumps just thinking about him biting down on my neck. He was like some animal. All I know I need to find a way out of here. I may have some type of emotion for him but at the same time, I fear he may hurt me more than earlier's incident and I don't want that. I couldn't lie. I became everything I never wanted to be. Weak. I miss my home. My family. My love. He said he knew where they were. A part of me also wanted to believe he just was saying that so I could be more obedient. I should be more submissive to him, make him believe I am fully his. Once I gain his trust, I will try and make a break for it. I just need to stop being a coward. Stop letting my anxiety control me. I decided to just take a nap until either my tray comes or Him. I pulled the comforter up and tried to get as comfortable as I could. My body was in so much pain but I felt a glimmer of hope sweep through me with my plan. I just need to gain the confidence. It'll take time, that's for sure. 

Beautiful flowers surrounding me. Rows and rows of trees, grass that was so green. I began running through them with no care in the world. Spinning with flowers in my hair and a beautiful white boho dress. I felt so happy, so beautiful. I look in the distance I can see my Love. He's calling to me. I began running to him, but it feels I am not getting closer. I am still at the same distance. I tried running faster and faster with no change. The skies began to grow dark. My lover slowly began disappearing. I tried calling to him but no sound would come out. Rain began pouring down on me. I was lost. I was surrounded by nothingness. Then the lightning strikes with one loud thud.

I awoke startled, the pounding on my door, then the flap opens to my tray. I walk over to it practically limping and see what's to eat. It obviously had to be evening cause the food was dinner like. I began eating what was on my tray very slowly. 

My door unlocks, and there he was. Standing before me.

He walked slowly to me and I couldn't help but notice the way he moved. He had this signature strut to him. He may be a disgusting asshole, but he was a very classy man.

"Hello pet," He said with a smile

"H-hello master" I replied.

He sits down next to me on the bed and grabs my food tray.

"Hmm, so what do we have here," he said looking at my tray.

"Food," I said trying to be a smart ass.

"Tsk, tsk. You do have a smart mouth pet. Now tell me, are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied

He dipped the plastic spoon into the mashed potatoes and held to my mouth

"Open wide my dear," He said

I just looked in shock. Is he fucking serious right now? 

I could tell he was getting a kick out of my face cause he had this teasingly grin on his face. I refused to open my mouth.

"I can feed myself you know, I am not a fucking child," I told him angrily 

He put the spoon back down on the tray, pushed the tray to the side and grabbed hold of my face.

My heart rate began to race. He made me so nervous.

"If you are hungry then you'll take what I give you, if you refuse then I will happily shove it down your throat. You will eat regardless. I will not have you weak or frail" He demanded

"Now, where were we," he said as he scooped the food back up.

I slowly took the food off the spoon. 

"good girl," he said as he scooped up another

I went ahead and allowed him to feed me. He was a true sadist that's for sure. I could see he was getting aroused just from my humiliation of allowing him to feed me. I, however, was nervous because my body was way to weak to be taken again. I can see he was growing erect. I don't think I could handle another round. I also was nervous to even think around him, but I think my thoughts are safe at the moment.

He grabbed the cloth off the tray and began dabbing my mouth with it. I felt like I was in a nightmare. This couldn't be real right now. 

After he was done feeding me, he grabbed my tray and placed it outside my room. He walked back and sat next to me.

"So my pet, what are some of your biggest desires?" he asked.

I looked at him with disbelief in my eyes, why is he doing this? Why ask such questions?

"I no longer have any" I shot back

"Oh? and why is that my dear? He asked

Is he trying to piss me off? Is he trying to get me angry so he can have a reason to punish me? Cause he is doing a great fucking job of it.

"Are you kidding me right now? How can you sit here and ask me this stupid ass question?" I yelled.

"I am here! Whatever stupid desires I may have had in the past are long gone now and I have YOU to thank for it! Why are you doing this? I can't stand you (though not mostly true, he had charms undeniably hypnotic), I can't stand the presence of you. I wish I could KILL YOU! I screamed. I fell back. I was out of breath and my body was in too much pain.

Loki grabs hold of my bruised wrist, pulls me in close so that we were nearly nose to nose and he says

"I want you to bend over my knee"

"Why? You asked me a question I gave you an answer" I shot back

"If I need to ask you again my sweet pet, you will not like the outcome" He calmly said

I slowly laid myself over his knee. I had so many different emotions going on I did not know how to feel. I was angry and scared. Heart palpitations through the roof. I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

Loki slowly raised my short robe so that my ass was fully bare. 

He let out a soft moan and began stroking my ass with his palms. Doing little circles on my ass cheeks.

I just laid there in paranoia wondering what he was going to do. 

"Master, please. Don't hurt me. I am sorry. I got carried away" I pleaded.

"What are you going to do," I asked.

"I am going to punish you" He replied

"Maybe next time you'll learn to speak to me in a more civilized manner," he said

"Now hush my sweet. I don't want to hear you make a sound. No matter how intense the pain is." he said in a pleasurable tone

I laid there, feeling his big palms rubbing circles on my ass. Then "SMACK"! The smack burned through my skin like fire. I jolted up from the blow. Back to gentle rubbing on my other cheek then "SMACK"! I jolted again. I could feel he was enjoying this. his cock was very erect. My ass was burning. I had a tingling sensation rip through my genitals. He repeated again. He began moaning a bit with each smack. He then grabs my ass cheeks and pulls them apart. I could feel both my holes being exposed to the air. He let go and smacked my ass again a few times more, and spread my cheeks apart again. He then takes his fingers and began rubbing my anus. I jolted with fear. He then lowered his fingers to my cunt and began rubbing my clit. I knew I was wet. I could tell by how his finger easily glided around my spot. It did feel good. I tried so hard to fight the fact I was enjoying it. I didn't want to, but I could not help it. He began rubbing it faster. I slipped and let out a light moan and hurried back to being silent. 

"My, my pet. Your pussy is aching for my touch. You do not understand the strength and power it is taking me not to throw you over and fuck you right here and now" Loki said.

I could hear the desperation in his voice. 

He glided his fingers back up to my anus and began rubbing around the rim. The pleasure was unbearable. I could feel myself getting ready to burst out in pleasure. He had a way with his hands. I couldn't fight this. He then lowered his fingers back down to my clit and began rubbing in medium speed circles. I felt my body began to pulsate. Oh no, I knew it was going to happen. He was going to make me orgasm. Please no...But I couldn't fight it. he was rubbing my clit so perfect, so well. He knew it and began rubbing it faster. I could hear how wet my pussy was. From the speed of his fingers gliding my clit and the sound my pussy was making sent me over the edge. I released. I was left shaking on his hard cock. He released his fingers and pulled me up to sit. Held his fingers up and licked them clean. I was embarrassed. I can not believe I allowed this to happen. My thoughts were cut short when I noticed Loki began undoing his pants. I just sat there in horror. Already feeling disgusted, what did he have planned.

"Now pet, you think it's fair that you get to release and not I," he said.

"Get on your knees and take me in your mouth" He ordered.

I didn't feel like objecting him. I got off the bed, still sore, barely able to bend down, but managed anyway. Took his massive cock out and began sucking his dick. He was so hard I knew it most likely wouldn't be long, but then again It was him we're talking about. I licked the tip of his dick in a teasing manner, which I could see pleased him and began sucking his dick hard and in slow motion. His dick was so big I wasn't able to fully take his entire cock in but I used my hands as a guide. I must've been doing something right because he was moaning. He places his hands on my head and began to thrust into my mouth hard and fast. I began gagging but didn't care this time cause I knew he was close to climax. With a few more thrusts, he let loose. There was more cum then the last time. Surprisingly he didn't order me to swallow but I did anyways just to save him from anger. He looked very pleased.

"Good girl," he said as he stroked my cheek.

He got up and zipped himself up. He looked down to me, for I was still on my knees and said

"I'd like you to go to the bathroom and clean yourself off. When you are done, come up to the loft and sit with me. It's an order" he demanded.

He walked over to the door left it open and guided me to the door of the bathroom and ordered me to wait there. He walked in and ran the bath for me and called me in. I entered.

"Take as long as you need," he said

He kissed my forehead and walked away. I was shocked that he allowed me to be in there alone this time. Then again there was no way to escape anyhow. There was no windows or big enough vents. I got naked and stepped in the warm tub. It felt so good on my sore body. It even helped ease the pain a bit. I just laid there with my eyes closed. Thoughts once again fluttering my brain. I can't believe I did this. I began to cry a bit. I could not get over that I came for him. I just needed to focus and get it together. He wanted me in the loft after this and I have to be mentally prepared for that encounter. One thing I learned from this short time with Loki, you never know what he has up his sleeve...

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't too sure on this chapter. I am brainstorming for the next to come. Possible changes in the future.


	4. Pain and Pleasure

I decided that I wasn't going to keep him waiting too long. I know he said I could stay as long as I wanted, but I did not want him to find any reason to be upset with me. I hurried and washed my hair, and cleaned my sore body. I dried off and grabbed a clean robe and started out the door. He said he wanted me in the loft.

 I could see Loki sitting on one of the lounge chairs up ahead with a book in his hand. I just stared for a minute. He did look handsome. I began making my way up the wooden stairs. They creaked as I walked onto them and it scared me. I was still a bit jumpy. I was nervous he'd get mad at the fact the creaks were breaking his concentration, but he did not budge. His head still in the book. I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

 "You smell nice" He softly said.

 "Thank you" I replied

 He closes the book and places it on his lap. Turns to me and says

 "Thank you what?"

 I just looked him in the eyes. I began to tremble. Why did he make me so nervous and why do I keep forgetting to call him master?

 "Thank you, Master" I corrected myself.

 "Much better," He said as he re-opened the book and began reading in silence.

 I just sat there feeling stupid. Why did he want me here? To watch him read? It took a lot out of me, but I had to open my mouth.

 "Master sir. Why have you asked me to come up here" I asked nervously.

 He looked up at me from the book with an annoyed look. Closed the book once again and laid it on his lap. He then placed his hands upon the book.

 "You know pet, you sure like to run your mouth. Especially during times when it would be best for you to stay silent." He said

 "But since you asked, I have asked you to come up here because I have a question for." He said.

 "I want to know what are some things you enjoyed before you came here?" He asked.

 "He says "came here" as if I came willing and wanting," I thought. I wanted to tell him that, but I was too drained for another punishment or any other type of discipline he had up his sleeve. I decided to just answer his questions with ease.

 "Well, I always loved to draw and write. I also enjoyed reading, singing and playing the piano." I answered.

 He looked very pleased.

 "Sing and play the piano? I'd love to hear you sing to me sometime." He said.

 I didn't know how to respond to that. I usually sing to myself or in the shower. Never actually sang to anyone. I could see he kept staring at me waiting for me to say something so I had to think of something quick, something that would please him. I looked down to the book that Loki was reading. I ran my fingers over the vintage hardcover.

 "Master, would you read to me?" I asked innocently

 He stared at me for a long moment, analyzing me. He then formed a grin. I saw that that pleased him.

 "Yes pet, I like that idea," He said as he opened his book and began reading the lines from the page he was last reading.

 

The Red Necklace by Sally Gardner. No surprise there. I sat there drinking in his voice as he continued to read. He had such an enticing voice. Every syllable that came out his mouth was like an aphrodisiac. I couldn't believe myself. What the fuck was wrong with me? I couldn't help it though. He had some type of power. He had something over me. Besides for my love, I never felt this way before. I hate to even admit, but this feeling is stronger than the feelings I had with my love and I hated myself for it. I tried to silence my thoughts and the more and more I listened to his voice, I found myself drifting off to sleep. I kept trying to snap myself out of it, but I was so relaxed and his voice was calming to me and as much as I dreaded being so close to this dangerous god, I leaned in closer to him with no care. I placed my head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

 I felt myself being carried, but I was too tired to care. I saw flashes of Loki staring down at me with a wide grin. I think I tried to speak cause I remember him hushing me. Telling me to sleep.

 

(LOKI'S POV)

 

Seeing her asleep on my shoulder gave me mixed feelings. A part of me wanted to slap her awake for sleeping while I was reading to her but yet, another part of me wanted to cradle her. She did look like an angel. Her beautiful (E/C) eyes, (ADJ.) Lips, the way her (H/C) Hair fell to frame her face. Never have I felt this much desire for someone. Her smell swaying through my nostrils only making my desire grow stronger for her. I pushed back a few strands from her face. I kissed her neck and found myself getting aroused. Especially because I can see her hardened nipples underneath the silken robe. All this time I had her, I have yet to taste her, sure I licked her juices off my fingers, but I want to taste her beautiful cunt. I know I should let her be, but I just couldn't. I lifted her body and carried her over to the bed. I decided to keep her in a deep sleep. I didn't want to wake her.

 

With the wave of Loki's hand, a cloud of gold glitter sprinkled over her and vanished just as quickly as it appeared. Loki was pleased and he laid beside her. He opened her robe to expose her naked body. His eyes grew with excitement. No matter how many times he has already seen her naked, her body still takes his breath away. He began kissing her neck softly. Taking in deep breaths of her scent. You would believe he was part wolf. He already knew he wasn't going to fuck her, oh but he wanted to. He wanted to take her more than the last time. However, he wouldn't do it while she was asleep. He'd prefer her awake. He didn't want to touch her either, but he wanted to mouth her. He lowered his mouth to her already hardened nipples. Began sucking on them with light strokes of his tongue. He looked up at her and can see she was being pleased, her face was growing flush and her skin was growing warm. He began licking her belly button and licked his way down to her mound. He spread her legs opened softly and promised himself he'd only taste her. Nothing more. He spread open her precious lips and began licking her throbbing clit. He looked up at her sleeping body but can see she was in full pleasure. She began letting out low moans, and her skin was covered in goosebumps. He began licking harder, tasting her sweet juices. Moving his tongue in fast circular motions around her spot. He felt her body shaking under him, and her moans began getting louder. He did not stop. He wanted to make her cum. He tasted all her wetness and his desire was so extreme the evil in him didn't want to care that she was sleeping. He wanted to drive his cock so far into her core and not stop till she was filled with his cum. Instead, he gathered all his strength and licked her clit till she burst into an orgasm. Her body was trembling and she was covered in light sweat. He wiped his face, closed her robe, kissed her forehead and laid on his back. His cock was hard and it would not go down, it annoyed him some. He would rather she touched him. He just dealt with it and he drifted off to sleep.

 

(READER)

 

I jolted up drenched in sweat, breathing heavy. It was dark. I was confused. I looked around and realized I was in his bed. I looked over and seen Loki at my side. Sleeping so peacefully. I had to pee really bad. I was scared to move, and I did not want to wake him. He seemed too peaceful. I slowly moved my legs over the side of the bed and hopped down as lightly as I could. I slowly tiptoed to the washroom. I kept looking back to make sure I wasn't going to wake him or he wasn't awake already. I made it to the restroom and sat on the toilet. When I was done peeing I grabbed the toilet paper to wipe, and as I wiped I noticed I was extremely wet. More wet than usual. I got nervous and began thinking. Did I have a wet dream? Did he rape me? Touch me? I realized he couldn't have raped me, I would have been way too sore. I still felt the minor symptoms from the first encounter. I couldn't help to think was I put to sleep by his magic? It was no secret. I've seen him use it against many. Or was I just extremely tired and actually slept on my own? I never knew what to believe anymore. Loki was very tricky. I began to tear up. I wanted to go. I felt so dirty and disgusting. This could be my chance. He's asleep. I can just run out. I am sure most of everyone in this tower is asleep, except the Chitauri on guard outside maybe, but I still remember my way. I have it embedded in my head. Then another part was telling me that it would be a stupid thing to do so quickly. Since I am high up and have no idea how to ride a damn Chitauri chariot. I laughed at myself. I have to wait it out and plan this. If I do this now and get caught, he'll either kill my family, I or he'll never learn to trust me. I didn't want any of that. I needed him to trust me. so I decided to just head back to the bed. I got up from the toilet and washed my hands and began making my way to the door. As I walked out, I jumped in fear. Loki was sitting up in the bed. I noticed his scepter was next to him as well. It wasn't there before. 

 "Oh, sorry master, you scared me. I just had to use the washroom, I am sorry if I woke you up" I said nervously as I made my way back to the bed.

 "Come pet, come back to sleep, it is still late. We have a big day tomorrow" Loki whispered and made the scepter disappear

 "Big day?" I asked

 "Don't ask questions, get back to bed or you could go back in your prison chambers. Your choice" He said.

 "I'll return to your bed master if that pleases you," I said

 "Yes pet, it pleases me very much so," he said with a grin.

 I climbed up on the bed next to him and turned over. I couldn't help the fact my mind would not shut down.

 

"Big Day? What does he have planned? I also needed to know if he did something to me while I was asleep? I also couldn't help but think of his image sitting up in bed with his scepter there. His eyes were so dark as if he was waiting for me to do something that'll disobey him. He surely was no fool. How will I ever escape him? This will be hard, but I got to break my fear of him and do everything he wishes if my plan is to work. I was a bit nervous about the fact but decided to just try and force sleep on me. I didn't want to be a zombie in the morning." I thought.

 

Finally, sleep met with me.

 

"Wake up my pet" Loki ordered

 I jumped up quick wiped the sleep from my eyes and rose up out of the bed.

 "Now take a quick shower" he ordered.

 "breakfast will arrive in an hour and I'll be grateful if you joined me," He said with a smile.

 

Something about him seemed a bit different this morning. He seemed a bit more happy than the other days. I also knew his mood could change quickly. I walked into the bathroom and paused. I noticed there were a few dresses on the counter and a pair of pretty dress shoes to match on the floor. All black and dark green of course. His signature color I am sure. I noticed when he is not in his Armor suit, he is always in well-tailored suits. Always all black or sometimes with a dark green/gold tie or scarf. He never changed his colors. I quickly showered and dried off. I assumed he wanted me to put on one of these dresses so I went ahead and grabbed the first one. It was very pretty and sexy. Figure flattering and long, however, it showed a lot of my cleavage. It was much better than that dainty little robe. I put on the dress shoes which were a tad big and walked out the bathroom.

 

"I see you found your new attire," Loki said

 "Yes master, thank you," I said.

 "You're welcome pet. The dress fits you perfectly. Which would have disappointed me if not since I have a vivid memory of your figure" He said flirtatiously

 

I hated that he made me blush.

 

"Come," He said reaching out to me.

 

I followed him. We were leaving his room. I was shocked. I have not been outside the room since I was brought here. Although I had a mini glimpse the day I tried to make a failed attempt to run. He walked me down the long hallway, all doors still closed tightly. We were heading to a dining area. He pulled out my chair and ordered me to sit and I did just that. The table was golden, the seats were wooden with gold trim with dark green velvet mesh for the cushion. Everything was so pristine and elegant.

 

"I hope you are hungry pet," Loki said in a warning tone.

 "Y-yes, I am very hungry master," I said

 "Good. We are having a big meal this morning" He said.

 

I began getting nervous cause he was staring at me as if it was I he was hungry for. I always hated eye contact. Always made me feel awkward. Within minutes the opening of the double doors broke me from thought and the awkward stares. 2 women came in with trolley carts. They were dressed very provocatively. In skimpy little maid costumes. I couldn't keep my eyes off of them. They had nice figures and were tall. Looked like they could be models. I expected Loki to be all over them but even with them parading in those little outfits serving our food He kept his eyes glued to me. One of them kept trying to get his attention but he wasn't giving in to her flirting.

 

"Anything else my king?" The one maid who kept flirting with him asked in a sexy tone.

 "That'll be all, away with you," He said with a wave of his hand.

 

I almost laughed out loud. Why do girls try too hard? It makes them look so silly and desperate, but at the same time, I wished I was more like them and not afraid to be touched by this King. However, I needed a little laugh out this horror of a life I have now. She gave me a dirty ass look and walked out the doors. Loki and I were left alone. A table filled with all kinds of food. Ham, eggs, bacon, biscuits, fruits everywhere. I couldn't wait to dig in. If I am able to eat then why not indulge. I just hope he doesn't try to feed me again I thought. I filled my plate with a lot of fruit. and began eating. Loki kept his eyes on me. I figured why not make this fun. I know I shouldn't tempt him cause I know what he is capable of but I was a bit bored. I grabbed a strawberry from the plate and since I knew he was watching me, I looked away as if I didn't know and began sucking on the strawberry in a very teasing manner. I could feel his eyes burning through me. I kept it up looking around like an innocent little girl. As much as I feared him, I had to make things exciting and make him fall for me more than he has. I needed him to trust me. I don't think he was reading my mind, I hoped not, but he hasn't objected so I figured I was once again safe. I knew what I was doing. The question is, was I prepared for what was to come? I was willing to take the risk. I bit into the strawberry and the juice from the strawberry dripped down my chin and down to my cleavage. I gave him this flirtatious grin and said "oops" and grabbed a tissue and began dabbing my chest and chin. It was kind of entertaining. However the more I teased, the more His eyes grew dark. I could see he was getting aroused. I didn't stop there. I picked up the grapes and sucked them off the stem. I got to carried away with my teasing I ended up missing a grape. The grape rolled off my lips and landed right in front of his foot. I quickly looked at him wondering what he'll do.

He looked down and stood up. He put his hands behind his back still staring at the grape on the floor.

 I knew I fucked up. Why do I continue to do these things knowing who I am messing with? He wasn't some average man. He was a god for Christ sake. I knew his power and strength and I continue to do these things. 

 "I want you to crawl to me slowly pet and keep your eyes on me the whole way" Loki Ordered.

 "yes master," I said.

 I got down on all fours and began slowly crawling to him. I could see how much his desire for me was. He looks angry but he was very erect. I could plainly see. I was frightened and proud at the same time. Frightened for what he has planned for me but proud that I was able to make this godly figure so hard. I finally made it to the grape before his feet on the floor.

 "Now, I want you to pick that grape up with your mouth. Do not use your hands" He once again ordered.

 I did as he asked. I slowly picked up the grape with my mouth and looked up at him. He seemed lost in thought, in a trance all a while keeping his eyes glued to me. 

 "I want you to kneel before me and keep that grape in your mouth," He said.

 Loki walked off to a room further in the back. I didn't move. I was actually nervous. What did he have planned? I bit off more than I could chew. I must be a fool to ever think he'd go easy on me or allow me to get away with anything. He was a Sadist, he got off on pain and humiliation. I should know this by now. Although I no longer am in too much pain from the day he took me. I still have some faint bruising, but most went away. I was afraid that it was soon going to happen. A part of me wanted him to touch me, but another part didn't want him near me. My eyes grew wide. Loki enters the with the scepter in hand. I already knew when the scepter was in hand he has a plan in mind and it never was good. Loki sat down in the chair before me with his scepter at his side. He crossed his leg and placed his hand under his chin and stared at me for awhile. I did not move. I was shaking a bit. No matter how sexy he was, he was pretty scary. His strength and what he is capable of and whenever he sits this way, I know he got something brewing.

 

 

(LOKI's POV)

 

 (Y/N), Teasing me so. The way her lips looked sucking on that strawberry made me want to just grab her by the pretty mouth and bite on her lips. How innocent she looks sitting there with that grape in her mouth. I know she knows what she is doing. I am no fool. She claims to be afraid, but yet she's tempting me. Teasing me. I have no choice. I will have to punish her and I will take her again. I could plainly see this is what she wants. If it wasn't, she wouldn't tease me knowing how strong my desire for her is. This damn woman. She got me fully erect. I have to admit, when she dropped that grape and looked at me with them nervous big (E/C) eyes, made me want her even more. That is why I must punish her. Look at her, sitting there trembling in fear, but I also know she desires me as well. She just can't admit it yet. 

 

Loki leaned in and grabbed the grape from her mouth with his mouth and slowly chewed it and swallowed.

He got back up with hands behind his back and began pacing back and forth. He slowly turns to me with hell bent eyes and forcefully speaks

 "You will pay for this blatant teasing pet. You are to walk to my chambers immediately. I shall have you bent over the bed and stripped of all clothing and that teasing pride. Your hands will be bound, your eyes covered, and those beautiful thighs are to be spread apart. They will be slick and covered in your wetness when I am done spanking you" He said lustfully. 

 He knelt down to me and grabbed a hand full of my hair and leaned me in close to his mouth

 "and when I am done spanking you, I will have you again," he said releasing my hair.

 "I-I'm so sorry Master. I don't know what came over me" I said nervously

 "Tsk, Tsk, too late for an apology. You wanted to tease me well now you shall finish what you started" He said.

 

I was frightened. What did I get myself into? However, the sick side of me sort of wanted him to touch me. I was beginning to feel numb and needed to feel alive. I want to keep him entertained and if doing these things will do it for him then I will continue. He gets off on my fear and pleasure. So I will have to suck it up and play along for his pleasure. I need to be smart and careful.

 

I got up off my knees and began walking down the Hallway back to his chambers. The whole way my legs were trembling. I had butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I wished they died. I felt dizzy as if I was about to throw up from the anxiety. It grew worst as I entered the room and made my way to the bed. I can hear his footsteps behind me waiting for me to assume the position.  I lowered my dress and climbed up on the bed. I got on all fours and spread my thighs like he ordered. I heard his scepter slam the floor and a glare appeared. I already knew he had called his doubles in. I didn't bother to turn my head. I kept it forward. I felt my hands being guided to my back and felt them being bounded behind my back. Then a black velvet material was then placed over my eyes and tied behind my head. I was just left there. Bounded, blindfolded and naked. No words could describe the fear that soared through my body. Everything was quiet. It made things worst. All of a sudden I felt my head being forced into an awkward position

 

"No point in being scared. You brought this upon yourself. Or is it the fact you crave for me so much that you act out in such a way so that I can break you? You of innocence. You need to understand something pet, you will never quench me. Your body will only leave me thirsting for more. Now I shall teach you a lesson. You'll be screaming my name when I am done with you " Loki whispered in my ear.

 

I didn't say a word. I admit my fear was at a new height from being bounded and not able to see. His words played over and over in my head like a broken record. I knew he was going to take me. The way he sounded, as if he wasn't going to give me any mercy this time, no leniency. He was going to take me to the max and now I have to prepare my body for what was to come. I swallowed deep, took a deep breath and waited. Waited for what my king was about to give me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really brainstorming, I don't know if this chapter was a bit corny lol but I am trying. If I think of something better I will make some changes...This chapter you can kind of see what reader is doing. She is trying to suck Loki in. She wants him to trust her and fall for her more. The reader is deathly afraid of Loki. but I figured this could work since Loki respected Frigga, so I figured if he loved his stepmother that much he could do it for a woman he falls for, however, Loki's temper could never be taken for granted...


	5. Use me up

  
I could hear him pacing. I realized being bound and blindfolded made the senses more prominent. I could make out every little sound. I was partially livid and embarrassed. It seemed like I been in this position for a long while. Exposed and spread open for his eyes to feast upon. I also would be lying if I said I was not scared, even though I know I put myself in this situation. Lesson learned, Never fuck with Loki unless you are prepared for what he's going to give you. How much longer will I have to stay like this? I was about to speak but stopped abruptly from his touch which made my body jump. He placed his hand in between my shoulder blades and worked his way down my spine, over my bounded wrists slowly till he reached the small of my back. His touch was soft and sensitive. He gave me chills in a good way but all that changed in an instant. I was stricken in the middle of my back above my wrists with something, It wasn't his hand. I screamed out in pain. He placed his hand upon my back once again and glide his fingers down my spine as before and stricken my back once again. This repeated 4 more times. My body was shaking. I didn't think I could handle another blow. I was stuck in between feelings. Pain and pleasure.

  
"Master, please. Please no more." I whimpered.

  
"Shhhhhhh shh pet. We are just getting started" He warned.

  
"Please master, forgive me this once for being foolish" I cried out. "I am sorry I teased you, I don't know what came over me" I added.

"Ehehe, yes you did. Now be still, It is my turn to tease you" He warned

  
He grabbed hold of my ass cheeks and began squeezing them roughly hard. I Felt his lips upon my ass. Light kisses grazing over my goose-bumped skin. He removed his lips and within a second felt the lash upon my ass. I jolted from the sting, he wasn't wasting any time, I felt my skin rising to each blow. Whatever anger he was holding in, he was taking it out on my buttocks. The room was filled with the sound of my ass being abused. I was burning hot, I could feel sweat breaking through my pores. I heard him throw down whatever it was he was holding and felt him get on the bed close to my bent over body. He was breathing hard. He began grazing his fingers over the bumps he afflicted on my ass. He made his way to my cunt. With his entire hand, he slapped my cunt. I moaned out. The mixture of feeling he was giving to me was unbearable. It felt good. I could feel the sensation of pleasure began to soar through my body. He rubbed my pussy and slapped it for the second time and it sent me over the edge I let out a moan.

  
Loki grabbed my hair and pulled my head back

  
"Oh, you like that pet" He whispered as he rubbed my pussy some more. Another slap.

  
"I want you to remember one thing, Your pleasure is not a privilege. It is a prerequisite." He said as he slapped my pussy once again.

  
The pleasure was so fucking amazing. I couldn't believe the emotions this god could give me. I wanted him. I craved for more of his touch. I felt him get up and pace again. He left me there hungry for his touch. My body was aching for more. I wanted him to keep rubbing my cunt. I just didn't want him to fuck me again. I wanted to yell out for him to keep touching me, but another part of me was reminding myself what a sick sadistic fuck he was. I must be losing my mind. I could feel How wet I was. Loki was not lying when he said he'll have my thighs slick with my own wetness. My stubbornness, however, refused to beg him for more. I just stood there shaking from the pleasure he gave me. I just remained still and silent until I could make out his next movements.

  
It sounded as if he had picked up something. I began trembling. I felt a cold rush brush past my body. The room suddenly felt very cold. I could feel my skin react to it as well. My body was covered in chills in no time. I was getting a bit paranoid. How was this possible. I just stood there and waited. The velvet material that was used to cover my eyes was released. I didn't want to turn my head, I wanted to keep looking forward, that is until I felt a touch on my thigh, freezing cold. I turned to see what it was. To my horror, Loki was standing there before me with skin the shade of blue I've never seen and eyes the shade of blood. I was in shock. He still was handsome, however, I was confused and pretty fucking frightened. I did not expect this.

  
"How do I look to you now pet? He said with a smile on his face.

"I shall take you in this form. Are you prepared to have this monster fuck you till you can no longer take it?" Loki said lustfully.

  
"I-I don't understand" is all I could say. Did I really deserve this? All I did was try to be sexy for him. I did not ask for this.

  
"Why are you being so cruel? I thought you'd appreciate me being a bit more seductive towards you? Do you truly think I deserve this? I asked nervously

  
"Oh, yes. Yes, you do my dear. Is this not what you crave? You crave subjugation, do you not? I've read your thoughts love. I have read the darkest corners of your mind. Your Clandestine desires. You are just too afraid to admit them. You yearned for this and I shall bring them fantasies upon you." He lectured

  
I just stood in position silent. I was nervous. What was to come of me now. He looked stronger and more malicious. Oh god, he was already large down there. Was this going to have a different effect? being, will this make him larger? The thought frightened me. Then again, I no longer cared. He is making me crazier. The way he keeps mixing my emotions. I don't know what to feel anymore.

 

"I have taken you in my god form, now I shall take you in my Monster form." He warned.

  
He moves towards me. I could hear his clothes dropping to the floor. I was too afraid to look at his naked body. I felt him get on the bed. As he got closer to me, I could feel the cold of his skin shiver through me. He placed his hands on each side of my hips. He used his thighs as guides to pry my legs further apart. A part of me wishes he would just unbind my hands already. Not like I could escape this. My hands were beginning to hurt. I should just ask him. What more harm could he possibly do?

  
"Master, could you please undo my hands? My wrists are beginning to hurt me" I asked

  
"Either you keep the bindings on, or should I call my clones in to hold you down? Either way, I shall have your hands bounded" He said sternly

  
I didn't answer, I just remained silent. He really knew how to make me feel stupid. I felt like trash. I have to fight these emotions. I have to just deal with this. I will have to just allow him to use me up to his best interest.

  
"That's what I thought pet" He replied.

  
"Now, where were we," He said sarcastically

I could feel his erect cock against my still slicked folds. His cock felt as if it enlarged in size from that last encounter. I felt the blood and tingles rush through my body. The last time he left me in so much pain. How the fuck was I going to feel after this one. 

I jolted back to reality when I felt him tease my throbbing clit with the tip of his massive cock. He sure knew what to do. He knew my spot so well. Yes, I was scared, but at the same time, I could not help the pleasure I was feeling. It was so new. The coldness of his flesh and the way he kept rubbing his tip on my clit sent my body into an electric shock of spasms. Loki gripped my thighs tighter when he sensed my pleasure. He began rubbing his dick faster on my clit and I could hear him moaning. His moans turned me on even more. I could feel the sensation in my pussy began to rise and within seconds, he forced me into an orgasm. I began shaking and hated the fact my pussy was craving for him to enter me, even though I knew he'd most likely destroy me. My entrance kept opening and closing itself from the craving of needing him to enter. 

"Oh yes, my pet. Just what I wanted. I am going to make you cum more than once today and after that, I am going to fuck you till you can no longer take it. You'll have to be bedridden by the time I am done with you" He moaned deeply.

Loki then shoved two of his fingers inside of me and began thrusting them deep inside really fast. I couldn't hold in my moans for he was finger fucking my G-spot. I began screaming out and I could tell it was exciting him more. He began kissing my ass cheeks as he drilled my pussy with his long strong fingers. Once again, I began feeling that sensation come over me, only this time it seemed much more powerful. One I have not ever felt. He must've felt it too because he began thrusting his fingers faster and I could feel my body on the brink of a new outburst, he released his fingers right when I busted out into one of the biggest orgasms I ever felt, It was so good I could feel my juices squirting out of me. I turned my head to see him grinning with satisfaction.

"Did you enjoy that pet?' Loki asked

I didn't answer

SMACK! SMACK! Across both my ass cheeks. 

"Answer me!" Loki demanded

"Yes master, I enjoyed it," I said embarrassed. 

Loki leaned in closer to my face. his chest on my back, and his hard cock grazing my holes. He pulled my head back and began kissing my lips passionately. His eyes were closed, mine was opened. I couldn't believe this. I was even attracted to his shade of blue. What was he? His tongue swirled around mine and it was exciting. He then forcefully squeezed my jaw and said:

"Now pet, relax. I am about to enter you. If you do no relax your body, it will be very painful at first." he warned.

How the fuck was I supposed to relax? I took a deep breath and just tried to focus.

I could feel the tip of his cock by my cunt entrance. this feeling was not like the first time he took me. He began to slowly ease his tip in first. I could feel my wet pussy expand for this godly monsters massive cock.

"Relax dear. I can feel your pussy tensing and tightening around my cock. I don't want to tear you open pet, but if you keep on tensing like that, then that's what will happen and I won't stop"  He moaned

I tried my hardest to relax. I just couldn't put myself to ease. I had no choice but to endure it. He wasn't going to stop for me.

He pushed in a little further and the pain began to tear through me. My pussy needed to get accustomed to his girth and length. He was already in about 3 inches and I was already wanting him to get out of me, but I knew that was a far-cry. I had to be strong and take it all. He began pushing in another couple inches, and I couldn't help but scream out. He reached for my hair, and my body clenched cause I already knew, he was about to forcefully give me the rest of his length. I took a deep breath.

I was right.

 Loki tore into my cunt like he was never going to have it again. I felt my entrance tear to his length. I screamed out to him to slow down, but I believe it only made things worst. 

"I've warned you. Slowing down is not an option. I don't take orders pet", He said while thrusting deep into my core. "I give orders"

He placed his hands on my bounded wrists to use them as guides to thrust into me harder. I was actually grateful I was wet. If I wasn't I may have drawn blood.

My cunt was so wet and sloppy, the room was filled with the sounds of our sex echoing through. The sounds of his cock ramming in and out of me gave me pleasure. His hold on my wrists grew tighter and he began drilling his cock fully deep inside me. His moans became more intense.

"Say my name pet" He demanded

with a weak tone, I managed to say "Loki" but I guess he wasn't satisfied.

" SAY. MY. NAME!" He yelled as he pounded into me harder with each word.

"LOKI"! I tried screaming

He pushed my body flat down so that my stomach was flat on the bed, He began fucking me slow but hard. I hated this position. It made everything tighter and I could tell he was loving every minute of it. He then laid on top of me while thrusting and began licking my neck. His breath on my neck began to arouse me and his thrusting started to feel good. I felt my skin once again become covered in goose-bumps. He began nibbling on my ear and was moaning deeply. I began to enjoy this. I began thrusting my bottom up into him and began moaning. My pussy felt as if it was finally accustomed to his great size. He started pounding faster and I could feel my body ready for another release. He felt it too. It made him become more into a wild beast and he began going deeper and deeper with every thrust. I lost control and didn't care anymore about being that scared innocent girl. I began moaning in pleasure.

"Use me up, Master. Take me" I moaned

He pulled my hair back and started fucking me fast. 

'That's it my pet, That's it. Cum for your king" He said lustfully

Just hearing him say those words did it for me. I released. I felt my body shivering on his hard massive cock. I was spent, but I knew he was far from done with me. I hoped he give me a moment to gather my breath, but with one dice, my hands were free from the binds. He was so strong because with one thrust he had my body flipped over and I was now on my back. 

" I want you to look at me, pet" He demanded. "I want you to touch me as I continue to fuck you". 

He wants me to touch him? He never allowed me to have this much freedom with my hands. They were very weak and sore from the tight bindings, but I guess the only thing for me to do is obey my master, my king Loki. 

He lifted up my legs and placed them on both left and right shoulders. He moved in close to where we were both making intense eye contact. my arms were at my side. Even though he said he wanted me to touch him, I was afraid to lift a finger. Loki must of either read my mind or sensed it because, with a force, he pulled my hands forward to touch his chest and held on to my thighs as he forcefully shoved his cock deep into me. I let out a scream from how deep he was. He moved his hand up to my mouth. I still kept my eyes on him. He held my mouth tightly and with his free hand, he began rubbing my clit as he was thrusting into me. I felt the pleasure shoot through me with every sensational rub he inflicted on my clit. The pleasure was even more intense with his hand over my mouth. I began grinding into him. I knew I was about to burst once again. I may have said it before, but he was really good with his hands. Just when I was about to have an orgasm, He releases his fingers from my clit and hand from my mouth. I was left panting and aching for that orgasm. I was willing to beg him. He saw it in my eyes.

"I want you to be my pet. Beg me to make you cum" Loki seductively whispered to me.

I wanted it, I needed it. My body was begging for it. I hated that I became this person.

"Please Master, Please let me cum," I asked

"try again," Loki said with a grin

"Please make me cum Loki. Loki my king" I said weakly. Hoping I got it right this time.

"That's more like it," He said

He placed both his hands on my shoulders and held on to them as leverage for his hard thrusts, which gotten even harder and faster. I knew he was ready to cum. I could feel his cock twitching inside me as he moaned louder and grabbed my shoulders even harder. The thrusts became unbearable and my body no longer could take it and released, I felt juices just dripping all over the bed. A few seconds after me, he pulled his cock out and released all over my body. He moaned profusely as his seed sprayed over me like water from a hose. 

Panting he laid down next to me. I thought I was in pain last time...This time was much worst. I didn't realize just how much till we were laying in the bed. Yes, it felt good during, but now my body was crying to lay there and rest. 

Loki rolls over on his side to look at me with a grin on his face.

"Would you like a glass of water my dear?" He asked

"Yes, please. I am very thirsty" I said.

I went to put the blanket over my body because Loki was still in his other form and I was freezing cold. but he ripped the blanket angrily from me.

"Did I say you can cover yourself?" He asked

I just laid there. Why does he do this? He gives off so many mixed emotions. one minute he is kind then next he is a complete fucking asshole.

"DID I" He loudly spoke in a deep tone

"No master. You did not"I answered.

"Have you not learned anything yet pet?" He said. He got up and walked over to a nearby trolley cart that had a golden pitcher and glasses. He poured me a glass. walked over to me a had me drink the water from him. 

"I've learned a lot, Master. I will try my best" I said. I hated that I had to talk this way. I felt so foolish. So fucking helpless. But if this is what he desires, then I should remain this way. It's the only way if I am to gain his trust and make an escape.

" Tsk, tsk. You still have lots to learn. I will soon teach you. This was no more than a little lesson. Mess with the wolf and you'll get bitten" He said with a wink. 

"I'll have you know pet, as I said before, I will never be left fully satisfied. I will always want more and more of you" He noted.

"Now tell me, how does your body feel?" He asked.

Wow, is really showing concern for me? I looked at my body and couldn't believe the bruises and marks that he left on me. 

"I feel like I have been hit by a car," I said sarcastically

I felt fully satisfied with the orgasms he forced upon me, of course, I won't tell him that. Still, this pain was very overpowering and I needed a bath, his cum was still all over me. 

"Well that wasn't nothing my dear" he chuckled

That was nothing? I thought. What more could he possibly do? His cum was feeling pretty sticky and I felt disgusting. I needed a bath. I hope he allows me to soak for a bit.

"Master, may take a bath now?" I asked. 

"Yes pet, I have to call in some servants as well to attend to this bed. Your lovely juices are everywhere" he said with a laugh.

I felt embarrassed and disgusted, to be honest. I just gave him a faint smile and head to the bathroom and soak in the tub. 

I looked in the mirror and was horrified by the bruises on my neck, my mouth, and shoulders. I didn't even look like myself. I had bruises down my thighs. I turned to see my back and began to cry. Whatever he used to strike me left really red gashes across my back and my ass cheeks were really bruised up and red. You can even nearly make out his handprints. I noticed everywhere he touched me for a bit of time was bruised with faint handprints of his. I was left to believe maybe it was caused by the coldness of his touch. Frostbite perhaps? I eased my body into the tub and wallowed in my misery. I couldn't get over how I acted today. How much I craved for him. And once I got my wish I regretted it. He's turning me into him. I am so confused. All I know, I am going to leave here. I will find my way. I need to my family. I need to get out of here before I fall for him or he puts me under a spell. 

 

 

(LOKI'S POV)

 

Loki walked up to the loft. he needed to clear his thoughts while (Y/N) took her bath. 

I am falling for her. I could have taken her far more worst than I have and yet I still went a bit easy on her. She has a beautiful heart. I refuse to get too close to her. If she betrays me, I would hate to harm her. When I read her thoughts as I was penetrating her, she thought my shade of blue was beautiful and I admit it made me feel something I never felt. I always felt like a Monster, but she made me feel good. I will never allow her to know this. I can not show weakness. I WILL NOT show any weakness. Before this teasing occurred after breakfast I wanted to take her to the piano room. Let her do something she enjoys. I still will do just that. Well, if she is able to walk properly. 

 

 

Loki heads back down from the loft and enters the bathroom. He could see the shock on (Y/N) face. 

"I am sorry to barge in here pet. I will use the shower as you bathe" He said.

"we both need to be ready, I have a little something for you. However, if you feel too exhausted or unable to walk properly, you can just get some rest" he said.

I noticed he was no longer in his monster form. I kind of wished I had my privacy but I already know, it's Loki's way or the highway pretty much and I would be a fool to say anything. However, did I hear him right? Does he have something for me? He gave me an option to go or stay. I honestly did feel very tired and extremely sore, but I wasn't going to refuse. He is being kind once again and I am sure if I refuse him now I may never get this chance. 

"Yes, master. I will go with you. I can rest later' I said

"Very well dear" he replies

 

Loki opened the shower door and entered. I just watched him. Watched how the water dripped down his frame. I hated that I was so attracted to him. I felt guilty at the same time. My mind has been corrupted. I didn't even know who I was at this point. Is this just a phase? Am I only feeling this way because I am stuck here? I don't know what to think. All I know is I need to stay in his good graces. I will keep on doing what he asks of me. I will continue to please him. Once I find that gateway, I shall take it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter basically is a full smut. The later chapters I will be having more story involved. Sorry for taking a while some things going on that caused me to be busy. I try to have chapters out at least one every week. I hope this chapter was good.


	6. Madness

sitting in the tub watching the soap suds run down my arms thinking. Thinking how much I would rather crawl into the bed and rest. I truthfully did not want to go with Loki. I was pretty exhausted. I was in pain but not as much as the other times. Perhaps my body is beginning to get used to the pain he has been afflicting upon me. I looked at my body and was appalled by the bruises that once again flourished across my skin. It kinda angered me a bit. Since I been forced to stay here, my skin has yet to fully recover from the bruising. When they begin to fade, it seems something goes wrong as if he wants me to be bruised at all times. maybe it turns him on knowing he has sole dominance over me? Ah, who am I kidding, of course, it does. I looked up at Loki, who was still in the shower. He was in the process of washing his raven hair. He truly was a sight for sore eyes, however. What the fuck is wrong with me? I must be as sick as him to even have any sort of attraction for him, but I honestly can't help it. He was a perfect being, but such a confusing asshole. I have completely lost my shit since I been here. He has something over me I can't explain. 

Loki must've felt my stare cause next thing I knew we were eye locked. I quickly put my head down and peered up. I could see him grinning my way. Them perfect white teeth. Damn him. He seems to always find a way to make me feel some type of way for him. I just continued washing my body. What was it he had in store for me? What could he possibly do that'll make me happy? I felt as if I would never be happy again until I left here and Found my family and friend. Even though he has told me to no longer think of them, how could I not? It's not like I could just erase them from my memory that simple. I looked up again just to see where he was at in the shower. He was rinsing off. I knew it was only a matter of time that I'd need to be ready for him. I arose from the bath and grabbed the towel. I wrapped it around my body and grabbed the clothes that were folded for me on the counter and walked to my little room. Before I even stepped foot inside Loki spoke to me

"Is there a reason you feel the need to dress in private?" He asked annoyed

"I would just like some privacy sir. Would that be ok?" I asked nervously

"Yes, I will allow it." He said angrily

He walked towards me naked and still wet, I felt fear come across me once again, he snagged some of my wet hair and pulled me closer to his lips

"Next time ask me first before you decide to make your own decisions" He demanded and released my hair.

"Yes, Yes master" I quickly responded.

I stormed off into the room closed the door and just threw myself on the bed. I wanted to scream. I wanted to just charge at him and strangle him with no care if he were to kill me. Why? Why is he like this? Why does he humiliate me every chance he gets? How much more of this can I actually take? I know I have to remain strong.I wiped my tears away and began dressing. A dress similar to the one I was wearing earlier. Green and black. A color that will forever haunt me if I ever escape this hell. I admit that having him want me so was kind of flattering. I also would be lying if I said I did not care for him. I actually think I may be falling in love with him. I just don't know what to believe anymore. It's like I want to leave but at the same time, I feel as if I am too weak too. All these thoughts are beginning to drive me insane. He hurts me, but the pain he inflicts is the only thing that reminds me that I am alive. I pinned my hair up and walked out the door slowly. I didn't see Loki anywhere. I looked up towards the loft expecting him to be seated reading a book, but he wasn't there either. The Room door was opened. I walked towards it slowly but the reflection of myself in the bathroom mirror caught my eye. I walked into the bathroom and glared at my image. I didn't even recognize myself. I usually refrain from looking at myself when I bathe, but this time I could not help myself. I looked pretty pale. I almost didn't recognize myself. My weight still the same from the looks of it, but then again he always makes sure I am fed. I most likely am pale from lack of sunlight and the beatings he inflicted on my body. The bruises were prominent on my bare arms. The dress I was wearing was thin strapped. You could make out his handprints where he held on to me tightly. Flashbacks of him driving into me and the fact I felt so worthless and weak sent tears to my eyes. I was confused. I enjoyed his touch but at the same time, I despised it. Is this normal to feel these things all at once? with tears still in my eyes, I grazed my fingers over the bruises on my arm. I don't know how long I was standing there lost in thought, but when I looked up, I jumped with fear. Loki was standing in the doorway with a very dark intense look.

"I'm so sorry sir. I was trying to fix my hair" I quickly stated, trying to hide the fact I been crying.

He ripped the pin from my hair and threw it on the floor.

"I prefer your hair down at all times." He quipped

"The only time I want your hair up is when I am riding you," He said deeply with a smirk.

I just stood there frozen in time. I didn't know how to respond to him. Does he not see the pain in my eyes? Does he even care? Who the fuck am I kidding? Of course, he doesn't. Let me just fake a smile and get through with this day. I just want to lay in bed and sleep it off already.

I smiled at him and made my way past him. I wasn't sure if that was the right move, but I was willing to take a chance. His thirst never seems to be quenched, and he already stated this to me. I sometimes feel he just wants me to slip up so he can have a reason to fuck me or abuse me.

I stood in the bedroom doorway waiting for him. He stood there, so tall. His eyes glued to me. I felt him looking me up and down. Next thing I knew, we were eye locked. I felt a surge of some type of rush flutter through my body as he stared deep into my eyes. I wasn't the one to look away first this time. It was him. I was surprised to see that a shade of crimson flushed his cheeks. He looked away quickly and fixed his already neat suit, and asked if I was ready.

"Yes sir" I answered.

"Follow close to me dear. Do not slow down and do not try to wander. I will not protect you if you wander far behind" He warned.

"I understand sir," I said.

We began our way to his room door. The door that will lead us out into the hotel halls. I wonder what he has in store for me? Also was that him actually blushing? I didn't know how to react to that one. I just blew it off as if it didn't happen. But it did.

Trying to keep the focus on where we were headed, We walked down the hallway to the elevator doors. I was nervous. So many things going on in my head, So much that I didn't even get to see what floor we were on. We came to a stop and the doors opened. We were greeted by two soldier men.

"Good afternoon sir," One soldier said.

"Has the lounge been properly prepared?" Loki asked

"Ye-yes, sir. The women did the cleaning and we had some of the men carry and place the items you have requested. Everything should be as you ordered." The soldier spoke nervously. 

Loki ordered me to stand still as he left to inspect everything. I was nervous because he left me with these two soldiers. I haven't seen any of the soldier men since I been here, only the chitauri. I wondered if they had any care, or were they just as demented. I didn't bother to stare too long. I could feel their eyes on me. They were looking at me like a piece of meat ready to be devoured. Right then and there I knew my question was answered. I began shaking. The vibe I was getting was very unnerving. My anxiety was going through the roof at the moment. I looked back at them and one of them smirked. I could hear him whispering to his mate "One of Loki's whores" and they began laughing. "I wonder how long she will last?" said the other. "I have to say she is a prize," the other said looking at me licking his lips. "Eh, she's a used up whore. Most likely a slut before this all went down too." "Look at her lips. I bet she gives good head" They both busted out laughing.

I couldn't take their remarks. I felt my blood boil and I couldn't resist myself. "Why don't the both of you shut the fuck up! You don't know shit" I screamed

The one soldier reached out and slapped me across the face.

"How dare you speak to us like that you fucking whore" He shouted.

I fell to the ground holding my face. He hit me pretty hard.

Next thing I knew Loki had his knife in his throat. His lifeless body fell to the ground with a loud thud. Loki then grabbed the other soldier by the throat and screamed " NO ONE IS TO TOUCH WHAT BELONGS TO ME!!! Have I not made that clear!!! He screamed.

"I-I truly apologize sir. We were only messing. I did not think he'd slap her" The soldier spoke nervously. 

"Dispose of that body and Leave us at once before I kill you next" he ordered

The soldier dragged the lifeless body out the room as quickly as he could.

Loki knelt down to me extended his hand

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

I couldn't believe he was showing concern.

 "Yes sir, thank you" I responded.

"Come (Y/N)" He said softly

My eyes opened with shock. He has not called me by my name since the first time he asked for it. I placed my hand in his and got myself up. He then led me to double doors. He opened them and inside was a big lounge. Everything was velvet green. But what caught my eye, was this beautiful black grand piano in the corner of the room. Loki must've seen the joy in my eyes because he told me to sit and play him something. It made me nervous because I never really liked to play in front of people. I am self-taught and not too great. 

"Does this please you?" he asked 

"Yes, sir. Thank you" I replied.

"well? Are you going to play something for me" He asked.

"I will try. It's been a while though. I apologize if it's not great" I replied

I took a deep breath and began playing comptine d'un Autre été. That melody always did something to me. Always brought memories, both bad and good. 

 

 

Loki's POV

 

Seeing her sitting there, playing that mesmerizing melody made me want to take her at this moment. The way her hair falls to frame her face. The way her breast bounced with each breath she takes. I realized I have fallen for this woman. She must not know it. When that soldier touched her I felt anger inside me that I have not felt in a long time. That's when I knew she was something special to me. I just want to grab her and hold her close to my chest and show her that I can be caring but I also can't help my hungry desire for her. I can't control this monster within me. I can't help that I want to see her cry. That always turned me on. That truly must make me sick. Why must I be this way? This is complete madness. This woman is driving me completely mad. She is truly a beauty and I wish I could be more delicate with her. The way her fingers glide across the piano has me craving for those fingers to tangle in my hair.

Visions of Frigga began flooding Loki's mind. The beautiful memories of his childhood and then his brother began to appear in his thoughts.

What has become of him?

This melody was bringing back memories of them as children and the way they used to play. Loki found himself actually missing him.

She needs to stop. Her playing this melody is casting a spell upon me and I don't like this feeling...

"Stop" Loki screamed

I was startled but stopped at once

"I'm sorry sir. Did you not like my piano playing? If not I understand. I am a bit rusty" I replied

"No, no my dear. You played beautifully, I just no longer want to hear it" he replied annoyingly. 

"Come, are you thirsty?' he asked

"Yes sir, thank you" I replied

We walked over to the bar, he poured me a glass of red wine. I wanted to object. I don't like to drink. But, I didn't object and took the glass and began sipping. It was very cold and tasted very sweet. Next thing I knew, I had drunk the whole glass. He poured more and I drank that one like it was nothing. I think I was going on about 5 glasses till I realized everything about me was spinning. I could see Loki smirking at me. I fell off the stool and began laughing hysterically. I could see Loki laughing at me.

By this time she was pretty fucked up.

"You  think this is funny?" She slurred.

"LOKI! The God! Of Mischief! She announced mockingly. "ooooh", The God Of Mischief my ass," she said waving her hand away laughing.

 She got up and walked towards Loki stumbling, he was so tall compared to her. She brushed her body close against his. He didn't move away or push her back. He allowed her to get close. She looked up at this tall god and said

"You may be handsome, and good with your hands, but you are so evil and cruel," She said in a low whisper

"One day I am going to abuse you like you do me," She said in between laughs.

He just kept staring at her with this sly grin on his face.

"Why do you keep smiling at me? Am I just a joke to you?" She said.

"My whole life I was just a joke. No one ever tried to understand me. I have always been pushed aside like a piece of shit. My life was never rainbows and"....before she could finish Loki grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back. All she could do was laugh. She was pretty messed up and everything seemed to amuse her at the moment. She didn't care about anything. Loki was in fact turned on by her silliness. He couldn't resist temptation and grabbed a hold of her face and shoved his mouth on hers. She kissed him back. It was a long passionate kiss. He released her mouth and in an out of breath whisper he muttered "I think I am falling in love with you"...

She had a confused look on her face. 

"what"? but before he could reply, she let out a moan and puked all over the floor. She dropped down next to the pile and began drifting off a bit. 

"I feel sick" I managed to mutter.

All at once I felt arms swooping me up and I felt that I was being carried. I remember seeing flashes of Loki staring down at me with a smile. I tried asking what was going on and he just shhh'd me back to sleep. I was then placed on something comfortable, I assume the bed and all went black.

 

 

Loki's POV

 

I should punish her in the morning for her drunken actions, but I think I will let this one pass. It is my fault however for giving her so much to drink. He stood over her, watched her as she slept. Her cheeks and mouth were a beautiful shade of crimson. He knelt in and kissed her on the mouth once again. He just couldn't seem to control the hunger he felt for this woman. 

"I hope she doesn't remember the foolish thing I blabbered," Loki thought.

He sat in thought. He didn't quite understand what was coming over him. All he knew was that he couldn't get enough of her and couldn't imagine her being apart from him. If this was any other woman, he'd most likely grow tired of them or had them sent away already, but this one. This woman had cast a spell upon him and he wasn't sure how to feel about this. It angered him to where he wanted to take it out on her body, but at the same time, he wanted to show her a more affectionate side of him. He thought about Frigga. How would she felt about his action towards women, especially towards the one he was falling for. How would she react to the sick sadistic shit he has afflicted upon her. Ever since Frigga's death, Loki had turned colder. Especially towards women. He never allowed another woman to ever get close to him as he was with Frigga. It destroyed him when her death was announced and the fact he wasn't able to be there when her body was released. However (Y/N) gave him something he hasn't felt in a long time. Warmth in his heart. 

Loki walked over to the massive window. He opened the curtains and stared out into the night. The city was dark. Except for the light that surrounded his now fortress. He stared up at the starry sky.

"I'm sorry mother. I am sorry for what I have become." He said looking away. With anger soaring through his veins he whipped the curtains shut and stormed out of the room. 

He headed down to the Lounge Area. One of the women was knelt down cleaning up the mess that (Y/N) had made. Loki walked towards the woman. 

"What is your name dear" He demanded

She hurried to her feet with a smirk and quickly answered "Lacey Master" She said flirtatiously.

She was nothing compared to (Y/N), but he needed to feed his desire. He had so much built up anger inside him and he would much rather have taken (Y/N) once again, but he knew she needed rest. So this meager woman would have to do.

" Follow me" He ordered.

"Yes master" She replied. 

Loki walked towards a back room of the lounge. A red room. There was a big bed inside with massive pillars. Mirrors surrounded the area. There were many devices in this room used for bondage and who knows what else. 

"I want you naked face down on the bed. Do not look at me and do not touch me. Your head is to be down at all times. Do you understand? he ordered

"Yes, Yes I do master" Lacey quickly responded.

She removed her clothing and hopped on the bed and did exactly as she was instructed. 

Loki didn't waste any time. He rammed himself into her. Holding her head down, he thrust into her core without any breaks. Her screams filled the room, but it didn't stop him. All he could imagine was (Y/N). That was the only thing keeping him hard. Otherwise, this woman would not have done it for him and it would have either resulted in her being punished by the soldiers or even death by Loki. 

Loki was on the brink of cumming and with a final thrust he moaned out her name, (Y/N).

The woman blindly corrected Loki. "My name is Lacey," She said.

That sent Loki into a furry and He grabbed her by the throat and tossed her across the room.

The woman landed with a thud and looked up frightened. That wiped her flirtatious grin off her face. 

"Get out of here before I toss you over to the Chitauri" He angrily ordered. 

She hurried and gathered her clothes and exited out the room quickly.

Loki laid there, still not fully satisfied. He needed her touch. He needed to get away for a bit. Besides he still needed to find out where his brothers' whereabouts were. He fixed his clothing and walked out the room. He went to the lower levels where the soldiers quarters were and where the training was taken place. He called to one of the soldier men.

"I am calling a meeting, gather a few good soldiers and meet me in the meeting room at once" Loki ordered.

'yes sir, right away" The soldier spoke.

Loki made his way to the meeting room and sat at the end of the table waiting for the men to arrive. It was just a quick meeting letting them know about his departure for a couple days. He warned them to keep (Y/N) guarded. There was one soldier specifically he ordered to stand guard of Loki's chamber. His name was Ezra. 

"I need you to make sure she is to stay in my chambers at all times. Make sure she is well fed, make sure you send the servants up to take care of the cleaning every day" He ordered.

"And I will once again repeat myself If you or anyone lays a hand on her. I will kill you. Do we have an understanding Ezra?" said Loki

"Yes, sir. I understand" Ezra replied

Good. Now I will be preparing for my departure. If she asks questions, just let her know I will be back in a couple of days. with that, Loki sent them away. Loki still seated at the table thought long and hard. This will be a test. I want to see how loyal she is to me. I hope she will not disappoint me. 

 

  


	7. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter won't be smutty. This chapter is basically revolved around reader making some new friends.

Loki exited his building and headed to the portal that'll take him up to Asgard. He boards the invisible ship, with a few of his trusted soldiers and made his way ahead. He no longer cared to rule Asgard, especially since he now rules something more precious, in his eyes. He was on his own mission to find out where his brother was residing. He had to be slick and tread lightly. He did not want anyone to know of his return and only he knew ways of getting into Asgard unseen. It was important that he captured his brother. While all the Avengers are no longer, his brother was the only one left standing that could pose a threat to him as of now. Not only was he on a hunt for his brother, he needed time away from (Y/N). He was fully smitten with her and he felt that maybe some time away will release some of his desires. They boarded Asgard in no time. Loki lead them to a hidden part of Asgard where the ship would easily be camouflaged. Something told him his brother was in hiding in Asgard. All this time Loki was foolish to believe his brother would remain on Midgard. Loki had a little hideout inside the secret entrance. He ordered the soldiers to take the base and to be ready. Loki began his search on Asgard. Loki was able to disguise himself so this should be easy to get past the Asgardians without being recognized. He was determined and he knew he'd have his brother in no time.

 

Readers (POV)

I woke up feeling like my head weighed a ton. I was completely sore and could barely even move out of the bed. It took me a minute to realize where I was. I was in his bed. My clothes were stripped. I was left wondering what the hell happened last night. All I remember was drinking a glass of wine at the bar, but everything went black for me. I only recall flashes and bits but nothing else.

"Oh, my fucking head" I moaned.

I looked over at the nightstand and saw a robe folded, a glass of water and a pill. I assumed Loki figured I'd be sick. I was a bit reluctant to grab the pill. Especially since I didn't know what it was. However, my head was in so much pain I just took it. Hopped off the bed and put my robe on. I looked around and noticed how dark and quiet it was. Loki was nowhere in sight. I decided to take it upon myself and just take a quick shower and dressed. I noticed there were more dresses in the pile. I wished he would allow me to wear pants. I hate dresses. This one had short sleeves. But of course very revealing in the breast area. I slowly opened the double doors. I was a bit afraid, but it felt like a long while now since I been up and no Loki to greet me as usual. I quietly poked my head out the door and was greeted with the scent of breakfast. It smelt extremely good. I decided to walk out with no care, I mean what is he going to do? Punish me for being hungry? I walked to the dining area and seen the food laid out neatly. I heard rumbling in the kitchen area. I walked over to see what was going on and to my surprise, I was greeted by 3 women. They were cleaning the kitchen. One on dishes, one scrubbing down the counters and the other sweeping. The Kitchen looked pristine as it was. Very huge. You could literally put another dining table inside and there still would be room. I accidentally bump into the nearby stainless steel trash bin which made a thud. All three turned to look my way. One was very nice, she had a very warm smile, the other two just went ahead about their business.

She walked up to me and extended her hand for a handshake. I just smiled. 

"Hi, my name is Clarice, what's your name?" She said with a smile

"Hello, I'm (Y/N)" I replied.

"Nice to meet you. We will be here 3 times a day, making sure everything is cleaned and meals are cooked for you until Master returns" She said

I looked up. "When the master returns?" I asked shocked

"Oh yes, we were told he has stepped out for a few days. He left Ezra, one of the soldiers in charge of his chambers. I think Master was just worried about you trying to escape" She said in a low whisper.

She leaned in closer to my ear

"I hope you won't try that. Now I don't know what you have been through up here with Master, but I've seen first hand the things that he's done and what he is capable of. Trust me, it'll be wise for you to remain obedient and not disappoint him" she said quietly in a serious tone.

"CLARICE!! You need to stop yapping and finish up this work" One of the women shouted.

"Oh chill out Danielle, I did more work then the both of you combined so spare me the unneeded attitude". Clarice said.

"Thank you, Clarice. Are you able to stick around longer or do you have to leave right after you're done cleaning?" I asked. I honestly could use a female companion and friend.

"It should be ok if I stood around for a bit. I am sure there is no crime in that. We are usually free to roam around in the women quarters as long as we have our duties finished and our assigned soldiers' needs are met." She said.

"Oh wow, you women are forced to please the soldiers in this building?" I asked

"Yes, but some did not mind at all. I, on the other hand, was forced to. It was hard at first but it's nothing now. Some of these women in here are pretty loose if you get my drift."

She leaned in again and whispered

 "There are many women just waiting for you to fuck up with Master to take your place. You have been the talk for a while. There was a servant that served Master and you breakfast a while ago, and she was so damn jealous of you" She said with a slight giggle. "Eh, but you know how most women are. All about the gossip and jealousy. You'd think during a time like this we all would try and stick together, RIGHT Danielle?" She said sarcastically.

"What are you going on about Clarice? Leave me out of anything especially to her." She said rolling her eyes at me.

"she's one of the jealous ones" Clarice whispered to me.

'I can not stand drama or women who like to gossip about one another. We should empower each other" Clarice said 

"I know right. So fucking ridiculous. Especially those who dislike me for being here with him. I didn't choose this life. He chose me." I said trying to hold back tears.

I knew I needed to be wise and not say much. I mean I needed a companion but at the same time, I did not know if I could trust her yet. I didn't want to say too much.

"Well, I am going to sit and have breakfast. Are you hungry Clarice? You're free to have some as well if you like." I said

"Oh, no thank you. We had our breakfast before we came here. We are not permitted to eat or drink masters food without his permission and if Ezra were to walk in and catch us, it'll be duly noted to Master Loki. I surely don't want to have his punishment" She said with a frightened look on her face.

The way Clarice kept talking about Loki's punishments had me in wonder. I thought my punishments were extreme. I was curious to know what theirs were like.

"Clarice? If you don't mind me asking, what are your punishments?" I dared asked.

"Well You are eating, the things I may tell you may make you lose your appetite and you don't want that. I was told Master wanted you well fed so you do not fall weak. I agree. I have seen the things he could do and judging by the bruises I see on your arms, you want to keep healthy and strong." She said examining me.

"Would you mind telling me afterward? I will ask this Ezra if you could stay for a little bit to keep me company. I am sure if I were to ask Loki he'd allow it. I have yet to even meet Ezra." I said

"Okay, I can stick around for a bit, let me get back into the kitchen and finish a few chores I have and I will join you," She said cheerfully.

I watched her exit back into the kitchen. She was such a pretty girl. She was medium skinned, looked mixed. She had black curly hair, thin framed and tall. She was wearing one of those maid outfits like the last girls I seen wear.

I was truly curious about the things she saw Loki do. I am just still confused with all this. The love-hate thing I have for Loki. I don't know what to feel or if I want this. I mean at first I didn't, but now, he is like a drug to me. I am addicted and only he makes me feel alive. I crave for the pain if that makes sense. I truly am sick, aren't I? Look at me talking to myself. Why? Why me? He got me fucked up. I can see his big smile in the back of my mind and the way his eyes glistened and most importantly, the way he could be so caring and passionate even though it usually lasted for a few minutes. However, he had something on me because Just this little time away from him, I found myself wanting him near. I was craving his attention. I do not want to be this person. What has come over me? I need to just stop feeling sorry for myself and figure something out. Like getting the fuck out of here for one and find my family. What happens when he tires of me? Is this why he left for a while? I could feel the panic surge through my body. What will become of me if he does tire of me?  I feel like this is a game of survival. I can not lose. I already lost giving in to his sick sadistic ways. 

I continued eating my breakfast. I honestly couldn't wait till Clarice came back in. My thoughts were making me feel sick. 

My thoughts were startled by a loud knock on the door. I arose ready to open it, but the soldier, I assumed to be Ezra helped himself. I just stood there frozen. I didn't know what I was supposed to say or do.

"Hello, Miss. I'm Ezra and I am permitted to stay watch here. Sorry, it took me a while to introduce myself. I was a bit busy. I will be staying here until Master Loki arrives. I have my own quarters at the far end of this room" He noted.

"Oh, n-nice to meet you. I am (Y/N)" I stuttered. Deep inside I was nervous. Being alone with one of these soldiers. Especially after the encounter I had with two of them yesterday. 

 

'Well please finish your breakfast, sorry to disturb you. I actually was coming in to see if the girls were almost done here so i can send someone up to escort them back to their quarters" He said.

"Excuse me Ezra, I wanted to know would it be okay if Clarice were to stay with me for a little longer?" I asked

Ezra had a surprised look on his face. 

"Wel,l I am sure that would be fine, as long as you both stay inside these chambers. i will allow it for about 1hr" He said.

"Thank you," I said through a smile. 

Ezra smiled back at me and nodded, we locked eyes for a split second and he was quick to look away

"Be back miss, let me check on these girls?" He said walking off fast with a crimson face.

I laughed to myself. Did I just make him blush? He was pretty handsome I couldn't deny. He had hazel eyes, black hair. He was a bit more built than Loki. About 3 inches shorter however. He also had dimples. He seemed kind, but I wasn't going to judge right off the bat. 

I could hear him in the kitchen

"Ladies are we finished here? If so I need you to line up by the door and wait for your escort." He demanded

"Oh and Clarice (Y/N) asked if you could stay a little longer. I give you permission. No leaving the chambers under any circumstances until it is time for you to return back to your quarters" He reported. 

"Yes sir, I understand and thank you," Clarice said sounding grateful.

Ezra returned from the kitchen with the two women following behind. The one girl Danielle gave me a "If looks could kill" look. I just smiled at her. If that was really necessary. I guess some things never change. 

Clarice walked in and smiled at me, she sat next to me at the table. She kept looking over at Ezra and the girls. I had a feeling she wasn't comfortable talking with them standing there.

"You want to come to the loft with me?" I asked

"Yes I'd like that, " She said with a smile and in a low whispered added "Get away from the prying ears," She said through a giggle

I laughed. I don't remember when I felt this happy to be honest. 

I led her to the loft. I shut the door and we sat in the chairs and began chatting away.

"So where are you from?" I asked Clarice.

"I was visiting from Texas," she said. "I usually come down for the fall season and winter to enjoy the holidays with my family, of course, we were in for a surprise," She said. "what about you?" she asked.

"I am from a small town in Indiana. I came here for a Halloween party with a friend. Was supposed to be a great night. I hardly ever got out. I guess it's fate " I said

" Where is your friend now," she asked.

"I don't know. We separated when all this went down." I said. "What about your family?"

"They're gone," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what's become of my family" I said. "Loki always uses them as a threat so i don't know what to believe anymore," I said shaking my head.

"Yea he is something else. The things he is capable of frightens me and I never was scared of much before all this" She said. "I seen him do some horrid stuff," she said looking frightened.

"What has he done?" I asked.

"He's done the unthinkable. He has no remorse. If we do not obey his commands, he will give us to the chitauri and allow them to do what they want with us. Usually results in death. He is sick. I've seen him torture many woman because they either refused to please their assigned soldier or refused to obey or anything he deemed offensive to his royal status. The shit he did to them was so damn sick. The fucked up part is, he makes us watch as a lesson. He always makes us watch when one does wrong and needs to be punished. He may not physically fuck the women as a form of torture, but he sexually assaults them in other ways. Sick ways." She said.

I could feel the panic sore through my body. I have yet to see his form of torture and I fear to ever have to. He already puts me through a lot of pain and I endure a lot of it myself.

"I know this may be forward but what does he do with you up here. I mean I can see the bruises all over your arms and neck. I am sure you don't have it easy being in his vicinity day in night out" she said with concern.

I just lowered my head. I could feel the tears begin to swell in my eyes. What was I supposed to say?

"I just try to keep him happy. I don't know how to explain it. I do care for him and I admit I have developed feelings for him as well. It's like I want to be near him, but then I am frightened to be. He really hurts me, but then he can be gentle. I feel he fucked me up mentally. I am just confused. I just try not to anger him. It is so hard to explain." I said.

"It's ok. I understand if it's hard to talk about or explain. I'd most likely be like you. I am just glad to have finally made a friend here. I can't relate with them other girls." She said.

I just smiled at her. It did feel good to have someone to talk with. I hope we could see each other often, even when Loki comes back. 

A few minutes after that Ezra walked in. 

"Just checking in ladies," he said keeping his eyes on me, he then lowered his head and walked out.

Clarice just looked at me with a smirk.

"well I believe Ezra has a thing for you" she giggled.

"what? I hope not" I said wide eyed.

"Can you imagine what Loki would do if he even suspected that?" I said.

"Yea, you're right. Well, i hope Ezra keeps them eyes to himself then, cause he was blushing after looking at you" She said.

"One of Loki's rules I hear him constantly say to the soldiers is : No one touches what belongs to me" I quoted like him and we both started laughing.

God, it felt good to laugh again. Even through a hard time like this, it help put some ease to my mind. 

"Well (Y/N) I must return to my quarters. Maybe I can hang around again tomorrow " She said with a smile.

"Ok, and yes, that would be great. I'll let Ezra know" I said.

We both walked down the loft and met Ezra by the door. Clarice let him know she was ready to return. He called in her escort and Clarice left the room. I felt a sudden draft of loneliness hit. Before this, I always loved being alone. I was pretty much an introvert. I always kept to myself, but since being here, I kind of fear being alone. 

Ezra returned to the chambers and we both just stared at each in a awkward silence. I figured I break the ice and just ask a question.

"Did Loki say when he'll return?" I asked.

"No, he just said he'll be gone for a few days miss. I am also not permitted to answer too many questions, but between you and me, I do not mind" he said with a smile.

"Thank you. so you are to stay here at all times? " I asked

"Yes. I mean there will be a few times I may step out for a bit, but I am too stand guard here. Watch you" He said 

"I can see why Loki is very strict when it comes to you. I'd be the same way if you were mine" He said with a blush.

"Well Ezra not like I had a choice," I said

"Yes, sorry, you're right. I mean you are very attractive and seem like such a nice person. I hope he doesn't hurt you too much" he said looking over my bruises.

I needed to change the subject. It all felt weird and even though loki was not here, I felt as if he was watching us. I felt afraid.

"Well, Ezra I am going to head to the bedroom. I feel a bit tired still" I said and walked away quickly.

I shut the double doors behind me and just threw myself on the bed. I was miserable. I was bored, but then a thought occurred. Ezra is obviously showing he is into me, Maybe I could use this to my advantage. I can try to find a way out of here while Loki is gone. Then I thought about his life. Loki would surely kill him if I did manage to escape and he doesn't deserve that. I need to figure something out. I do miss him though and I know that sounds fucked up. See, look at me. Craving for a man who is nothing but a sick fuck. He will never love me, he will never change. I never allowed myself to become this damsel in distress type of person. 

I screamed.  I couldn't help it. I had so much rage in me. I am going crazy in this fucking place. The only thing I could do to ease my mind was try and take a nap. I couldn't help to think about Ezra. What was his life like before this? Did he lose family too? He seemed so gentle and kind, but then again that's how I feel about Loki from time to time when he is anything but. Maybe I am just lonely and craving any attention at the moment. I don't know. All i know is this mind of mind will not shut the fuck up. Well laying here isn't going to help. maybe I can go up to the loft and read a book. I haven't fully explored up there anyhow. It was pretty big and spacious. I walked up ahead. The creaks always made me jump. In this place, I always seem to be on edge. I made my way a little far back and seen another entrance. This place was like a maze. To my surprise, it was a cozy nook. There was a tv mounted on the wall and a blu-ray player. I never seen Loki watch television since I been here. He seemed so Medieval to me. I took a chance and turned on the television, I already knew nothing would be coming in I just wanted to test it out. Sure enough, I was right. I looked around for some movies. There had to be some somewhere around. Just below the nook, there was a slide drawer and it contained movies. A bunch of war movies and a few comedy. I popped in a comedy and just relaxed on the nook. This was nice actually. But looking out the thick glass window sent chills down my spine. The city looked like a ghost town. The sun shining bright, but no one outside in sight. I was really high up however. Too high if you ask me. I closed the curtain and continued watching. Moments later I drifted off to sleep. 

I was awaken by a knock on the door with Ezra announcing that Lunch was being served.I got up and walked out to the dining room and was surprised to see Ezra was sitting in a chair next to my usual seat. I walked in and just gave him a smile and seated myself and waited for our meal to be brought out. Sure beats being fed through the prison door by them smelly ass Chitauri.

"Lunch should be out in a few minutes miss," Ezra said with a smile.

"Ok, thank you," I said

 "I honestly would love to take you around for a while, but Loki's exact words were that you must remain in these chambers at all times. I could break his rules but I am sure he got secret spies around. Loki is no fool" Ezra said.

"It's ok. I am used to it. I am usually stuck in here anyhow" I said with my head down.

"I'm sorry, times sure have gotten more rough," He said in a caring tone.

"Ezra, if you don't mind me asking, but how did you become a trusted soldier of his? You seem so kind. What happened to your family?" I boldly asked.

"Well, I had no choice but to submit myself or i'd be dead. I am not proud of the things i had to do to gain his trust, but if you want to live, you have to do what you can to survive. However, I am paying for it through my guilt and the memories that will haunt me forever. I may act cruel out these doors, but I am kind and always had a heart of gold. As for my family, I don't know what has become of them. We never were close. I left them years ago. They reside up in Oklahoma. They had different views for me and I wasn't having it. I wanted to live out my dreams, they wanted me to live theirs. I however had a girlfriend before all this. She was a great woman. Unfortunately, I don't know what became of her. The day of the attack I was at work. She was home. She called me screaming and the phone went dead. I made it to our house and it was completely destroyed and she was no where in sight. I presume dead. I accepted the fact. However, it still breaks my heart thinking about it." He said trying to hold back his tears. 

"I'm sorry Ezra," I said placing my hand on his.

He looked up at me and smiled. We locked eyes and I couldn't help but feel connected to him. He gave me butterflies, but in the cheesy lovey way. Where as Loki gave me butterflies but I couldn't tell if it was because of fear or cause of the fact I also was falling for him. My thoughts became blocked when I noticed Ezra leaning in slowly as if he was about to kiss me. I jolted back quickly.

"I am so sorry Miss," Ezra said quickly standing up and walking out the room.

I was left there alone and stunned. This is dangerous. I am to be here with him for another day or so and if Loki even suspected anything, I am afraid to even know what will become of Ezra and myself.

Clarice and the girls came out with the lunch. They set the table nice. Soup and sandwiches. They made a spot for Ezra, but I feared he wouldn't come back in anytime soon.

"I am hoping to be able to hang out with you again tomorrow, I won't be able to for the rest of the day besides my dinner duty, if I'll even be able to make it. My commander wants me after lunch." Clarice said with a saddened look.

I felt sorry for her and all the other women here that had to go through this. I even felt sorry for the snotty bitches here. no one should ever have to go through what we are. I looked over to Ezra's empty spot and just smiled. I did find it kind of flattering. I didn't want to eat without him so I got up and walked to his chambers where I seen him head too. I knocked on the door lightly.

"Ezra, Lunch is served. Please come eat so it doesn't get cold" I said.

As I began walking away, he opened the door.

"I am sorry for that." He said shamefully

"Sorry for what?" I said and smiled.

He smiled back and we walked back to the table and ate our lunch. We talked about all kinds of things. Our favorite sports and movies. Things we liked to do for fun before this. We had a lot in common. So much in common that it depressed me. Made me feel guilty because my Love may still be alive out there and here i am conversing with someone else and developing feelings. Does this make me a bad person? All I know this thing here with Ezra can't be nothing more than what it is. I think we are all just lonely here and looking for any type of affection from someone.

 

Loki's (POV)

 

Stepping foot through this place once again brought back many memories. Loki shut them down instantly. He no longer cared for the happy moments he shared. This place was only a reminder of how he was nothing but a shadow. How he was always cornered. It angered him just thinking about it.

"If it wasn't for the respect of Frigga, I'd burn this place to the ground" He muttered

He made his way up to the palace he once called home. Many Asgardians about walking and laughing among-st themselves made him sick to his stomach. He'd love to wipe them all out. He was there for one thing and that was to find his brother. He had a strong feeling he was here. Once he found him he'd have him taken down to midgard and held a prisoner in the cells. Loki had a special cell just for him. Loki walked down the hall and observed everyone. No one seemed to notice anything off or different. However Loki began losing hope for it has been a few hours, it shouldn't be that long. That is until Loki heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Thor" he whispered with a smile.

He walked closer to the voice, He could see Thor sitting with a few Asgardian soldiers. Loki listened closely to what his brother was saying. He could make out a little bit of the conversation. Thor was planning an attack on Loki that is to take place in a few days, and it made Loki beam with excitement.

"oh, foolish brother. You should have been more quick" Loki whispered to himself.

Loki hurried back to the base.

"Listen, and listen well. I have found my brother. We will plan an attack in the evening by stealth. I don't want too much bloodshed here. But if it is the only way, then bloodshed it is. However, no one touches my brother. He is mine." He demanded

Loki was ready and determined. He will once and for all have the title he was always meant to have. Nothing will get in his way. He was even more excited that he found his brother that quick. He truly expected to return to his tower within a few days, not one. My early return should be a surprise and The first thing I am gonna do when I get there is ravage (Y/N). I need a release He thought with a ravenous smile.

 

 

Reader (POV)

 

After lunch, we headed to the living area. I never have been in that area yet. I was kind of excited he offered. As we entered it was so beautiful. Loki sure liked his color scheme to stay the same in every room. Always the same Dark green, gold and wood. Except for splashes of white. Such as the walls and the marble floors. There were books lined up on the wall. A fire place and big comfortable love seats. They looked Victorian, but that beautiful shade of green velvet. It was a bit chilly so I was happy to see Ezra light up the fireplace. It was beautiful in this area. I grabbed a book and sat comfortable in one of the lounge seats and began to read to myself. Ezra did the same. I liked being around him. He gave me that feeling I had when I was with my love. The feeling of Home. It was scary at the same time because This thing we have starting could end up being disastrous. I could see him looking my way from time to time and blushing. He was seated pretty close to me. I just find it so weird how an attraction can escalate in such little time. We just met during breakfast and if you seen us now, you'd think we've known each other for yrs. Ezra put the book down and cleared his throat to get my attention.

"I can't imagine what you have to deal with up here, it actually makes me sick to my stomach," He said.

"I mean, I seen the things he's done, but the way you have made me feel in this little time I just couldn't bare the thought of him hurting you," He said shaking his head. 

"I am not that innocent Ezra," I said shamefully. 

"What do you mean? He said

"I mean, I am confused. I don't want to sound like a bitch, but I don't think you'd understand. It's complicated". I said with my head down.

"Oh please don't tell me you have feelings for him?" He said with concern. 

I just looked at him with tears in my eyes. He looked a bit crushed, but I guess my look answered his question.

"How? He does nothing but cause pain everywhere he goes? How can you feel for that type of man?" he said more angrily.

"Like I said Ezra, I don't think you'd understand." I said more harshly

"Well enlightened me then? I really like you and this scares me because Loki trusts me, I am breaking so many rules just even sitting here besides you conversing" He said.

"I see something in him that I am sure not many see. That's my problem. I can see the good in everyone and no matter how hard i try not too, I can't help it. it is in my nature. I just don't feel comfortable sharing this with you. I am sorry. Don't take it offensively " I said

"You truly are a good person. But sometimes you have to draw a line. I don't think there is any good in him" he said shaking his head.

"I believe there is. He needs someone to believe it too" I said

Ezra stared at me long and hard, and before I could say anything he grabbed hold of my face and kissed me. I kissed him back. I didn't push him away. This kiss was long and so damn sexy. I felt the goosebumps rise across my skin. He slowly guided my body down on the lounge chair without us parting from the kiss. He was on top of me. The desire in my was burning. I would be lying if I said I didn't want him. At this moment I really wanted him. I wanted him to just take me and forget all that was going on even for a few minutes. Then I saw Loki's face before my eyes. That's when, with force, I pushed Ezra off me.

"We can't do this. If he found out, you'd be dead and you know it" I said out of breath.

"I don't care at this point," He said. 

"Lets get out of here. You and me." He said.

"Ezra this is wrong. I have a family, Loki said they're alive still. I have a man, and if he is alive, he is most likely waiting for me." I said

"As much as I want you, this is wrong and we have to stop before we do something we'll regret. Loki can not find out about this." I said

"What if he is lying? he is known for his lies. If your man was alive, why has he yet to find you? If you were mine and I had the chance, i would not stop searching for you. Let's go. For what it's worth, I will help you find your family. lets get out of here while we have the chance" He said with both hands on my shoulders.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Is she going to escape or play it safe? I know this one was a bit too revolved around the reader and a bit light, however, things won't tread lightly in upcoming chapters. Loki isn't a fairy tale. So much in store. I hope this chapter wasn't boring. Hope you all are enjoying so far. Upcoming chapters in the works as of today.


	8. Lost Hope

Loki's (POV)

 

Nightfall came in no time. He readied his men and they began making their way silently through the palace. Loki had a special device that was strong enough to hold Thor captive. It could even be used on him, but no one knew that and he tended to keep it that way. Loki easily made his way to Thor's chambers. Thor was sleeping peacefully. Loki couldn't help but beam with joy. Especially at the fact, this was so easy. Like stealing candy from a baby. Loki walked near his brothers sleeping body and pulled out the device. With one swoosh of his hands, his brother was instantly bounded. His brother awoken in a sudden shock. Eyes wide, him and his brother were left staring at each other.

"Well hello, brother," Loki said with a smirk.

All Thor could do was grunt behind the steel bindings that covered his mouth. Thor had the look of defeat and disappointment in his eyes and it made Loki gloat with excitement.

"I can only imagine the disappointment flooding through you right now, To have come so close," Loki said mockingly

"I've warned you many times brother," Loki said. He leans in close to his brother and whispered: "Trust my rage".

"Take him back to the ship" Loki ordered. 

It took 6 of the guards to carry thor out to the ship.

Loki ordered that his brother was to be blindfolded. He did not want his brother to see where or how he entered the palace. As the blindfold began reaching Thor's eyes, he began rocking his body out of anger. However, Thor was secured. There was no way for him to be released. His hands were also bounded by heavy metal like boxing gloves so he wouldn't be able to call Mjolnir, his Hammer. In a matter of minutes, they were off. It would only take less than an hr to get back home. Loki was thrilled, and most of all, he couldn't wait to put his hands on (Y/N). What could go wrong now? Loki thought and smiled. 

 

 

Reader (POV)

 

I thought long and hard about what Ezra Proposed. I've been wanting to get out of here since I was forced to be here. Sure I have feelings for Loki and sure he'll probably kill me, but if I stay, he'd eventually kill me in the long run. What if he tires of me? Then what's to become of me? I for sure didn't want to be thrown off for other men to use. or worse, the Chitauri. He is such a dark sexual explicit being. Although I fell weak to his touch and craved for it, I also grew tired of being used by him whenever he wanted me. I was tired of being a personal little puppet. The abuse. What about my feelings? He did not give a shit about what I was feeling.

"Why am I so emotional?"

I paced back and forth in front of Ezra hesitating on an answer until I began feeling sharp pains in my abdomen.

"Oh no" I whispered. "Oh please don't tell me this" I ran to the bathroom. 

"What, what is it  (Y/N)" Ezra spoke in worry.

I sat down on the toilet and to my horror, I got my period. Of course, this day was to come, I was kept here a prisoner for the long haul anyhow. This was truly embarrassing. What was I to do?

"Ezra!, I need you to please send in one of the ladies to me right away! Please, I have an emergency" I yelled out 

"Yes, I will right away" He yelled back

I heard him scurry out the bedroom, leaving me alone waiting for one of the women to show up.

In matters of seconds, I was greeted with Clarice. 

"what's going on love? Ezra said you had an emergency, everything okay"? She said showing concern

"Yes Clarice, I got my period, do you guys have pads or anything for it"?

"Oh yes we actually do, Loki sometimes allows some of us to go to the nearest market and pick up items "for women troubles", she said mockingly 

She rushed out and hurried back to what I needed. 

"Thank you so much, I must hurry," I said

She looked at me with concern

"Hurry for what," she asked

"We're getting out of here Clarice," I said

"Would you like to make a break for it with Ezra and I.? " I asked

"We may have a good chance of getting out of here. I don't want to stay here any longer. Ezra swears by our protection." I said trying to convince her.

"Look (y/n) I truly care about you, but this would be a very foolish act on your part. You are Loki's favorite, and if you were to escape, he'd take it out on everyone. God only knows what he'd do to you if he found you, to Ezra" she said in fear.

"Please, please do not go through with this" Clarice begged.

I looked at her with tears in my eyes

"I'm sorry Clarice, I have to find my family," I said.

"Please keep this between us, I am willing to pay for the consequences if we are found, but I will try everything in my power to stay in hiding," I said saddened.

Clarice gave me a hug, yes it was an awkward one for I was still on the toilet but I held her back and cried. 

"please be careful," She said and exited out the bathroom. 

I hurried and cleaned myself and met with Ezra.

"Let's do this," I said with confidence.

Ezra smiled, give me a few minutes, pack what you need, I need to grab a few things. Ezra hurried off. I scurried through the room looking for what I may need for the journey. I grabbed some bottled water and some food. I had no sneakers or anything safe for a run so I decided to go barefoot. I took off the heels and waited. In about 5 minutes Ezra arrived with a backpack. 

"Okay first, I have room in my pack for more items give me the little you have, it'll look way too suspicious with you carrying a bag as well. You are a prisoner and most of the soldiers know I am guarding you and they'll wonder what you are doing with a bag" He said in a serious tone

"okay, for the plan, I will tell them that Loki gave you permission to walk the garden as a reward for good behavior." He said. 

"Alright let's do this," he said.

I followed close behind him. Trying my best to act normal. I couldn't show how much in fear I was. We walked past a few Chitauri as well as some soldiers who nodded towards Ezra in a friendly manner of a greet. We headed to the elevator down to the 1st floor. Of course, we had to walk down a very long corridor. I have never been in this area. I can hear fighting sounds and grunting going on in the rooms. I walked passed one with a big glass window and could see children being trained in fighting. I kept moving forward.

"Okay, we are going to turn left. The double glass doors will be the exit, but we will be greeted by two guards. They will ask questions and my purpose for taking you outdoors. It is a normal protocol they have to do on the daily, especially when the women are heading out to work on the gardens. Please (Y/N) try to keep your head down and do not look nervous" He said cautiously

I swallowed hard and obeyed. We turned left. I looked up once and could see the guards standing still and tall. I also could see it was night time. I put my head down and kept moving forward.

"State your business soldier" One guard spoke.

"I am Ezra, one of Loki's trusted advisers, I am escorting (Y/N) out to the gardens," Ezra spoke strongly

"On what grounds soldier?" The guard asked

"With Loki's permission, he stated if she was to be on good behavior her reward was to enter the gardens for an hr" Ezra spoke.

"Very well. One hr. If you do not return we are permitted to take action" He ordered.

I could feel my heart race as they unlocked the doors. Once they opened them I was hit by wind. Wind I have not felt in what seemed like forever. The smell outside, made me realize what we take for granted.  Everything felt amazing. I, however, couldn't help the fear that I felt. I followed Ezra to the gardens. We had no choice. We were being watched. Once we entered the gardens, I sat on a bench.

"SO what do we do now"? I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, we got this. Once that guard makes his round to the far back, we'll make a run for those buildings ahead" He said. 

"Usually it's empty in that area with no watchmen."

We sat patiently and waited. That's until we heard a loud device landing in the port next to the gardens.

Ezra looked over and I could see the fear flood his eyes.

"Oh fuck. Fuck!" He whispered in anger

My heart began to speed like a race car.

The only one thing I know that could cause such fear in any man here is...Loki.

Ezra turned to me with sad concerned eyes.

"Loki has returned. He wasn't supposed to be here in another day or so" He said worriedly.

 "He's gonna go inside and see you and I are not there," Ezra said nervously

"The only thing I can suggest we sit here for the hr and go back inside. He can't get mad if I told him you were well behaved and I treated you outdoors" Ezra said trying to reassure himself that it was the best idea."Or I can let you run and take the full blame" He said looking at me.

"NO, he will kill you for sure. We'll just remain here and go in when it's time" I said.

I think that's our best choice.

I could hear Loki ordering his guards up ahead. The sound of his voice gave me butterflies. If I was afraid before, then I must not have known fear like I did at this moment. 

I sat there frozen. We both did. Ezra placed his hand over my hand and looked at me with worry filled eyes.

"I fucked up. I am so sorry I got you into this" He said looking at the floor shaking his head.

"Regardless we will still have to pay some sort of consequence" He said. "if he harms you, I will be the one to blame and there will be nothing I could do to help you. Let's hope he will show mercy" He said.

"Ezra, you and I both know he will not show mercy. Even if he were to say he will, someone will be bound to pay for this. I mean you lied on him and I am sure when he goes inside and find that we both are here, he will ask questions and the guards will say that you told them he granted me permission" I said.

I once again peeked over the bush and could see the soldiers carrying in someone who was bounded up in metal bindings. Whoever this person was must be someone very important to be bound like that. Followed behind was Loki. I kept my eyes on him till he vanished inside. The thought of his anger when he notices we both were gone sent me into a panic. I didn't want to go back. I mean we made it this far. We still have a chance before he notices. He may be tied up with his prisoner. I hope I am right.

"Ezra maybe we can hurry and make a run for it while he's inside" I suggested in a low whisper, even though I knew it was a very silly move.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Look what we have here" Loki said in a disappointed tone.

He was so quiet we did not hear him coming. I had to think fast.

"Master! Welcome back. Ezra was showing me the gardens." I quickly spoke.

"Yes, that's right Loki sir. She was being obedient, so I figured what harm could it do" Ezra followed.

"Really, and did this little stroll of yours require a backpack?" Loki said with a sarcastic smirk.

I looked down and could feel the panic sore to another height.

"well yes Master, he brought it for some snacks, water, and I am having woman troubles and needed it to carry my needs if you want to look through it yourself" I replied.

"Do you both take me for a fool?" Loki quipped.

"Of course not sir. Was it a bad idea? You didn't say she wasn't allowed in the gardens, so I didn't see any harm in it. One of the servant girls explained to (Y/N) how lovely it was and she really wanted to see it." Ezra tried to reassure Loki.

"Was my instructions not clear? Did I not tell you that I wanted (Y/N) to remain in my quarters at all time till my return? What part of that did you not understand? Loki yelled furiously

"Loki, please. It was my fault not his" I said quickly

Before I could hear his response, with one thrust, Loki slapped me across the face so hard I fell over. It felt as if my jaw was dislocated. Everything was a haze about me. I could make out Ezra and Loki exchanging words. 

"Please sir, please don't hurt her, if anyone must be punished, let it be me sir" Ezra begged.

"Have you developed feelings for her?" Loki asked

"N-No, sir. Not at all. I just feel a woman shouldn't be hit like that is all." He replied nervously

"Well aren't you a hero." Loki smartly replied

Loki leaned in closer, "I despise hero's" He said with a smile. 

"Guards, lock him up in my chambers dungeon" Loki yelled through the device and two of the guards' cam instantly and carried Ezra off.

"As for my pet, I have something else in mind." He spoke.

"Get on your feet at once" He yelled

I tried to gather my strength. That blow was very devastating. I still was seeing doubles. 

"Grab that backpack and give me your hand" Loki ordered.

I was too weak to object. I grabbed the backpack and grabbed his hand. He forcefully dragged me to the doors. Back into this hell pit once again. What is he going to do to me? I was deathly afraid. He was gonna kill me. This was a Loki I have yet to see. I hated myself for being so foolish. He trusted me and now we are back to square one. We went back into the elevator and back to his quarters. I, still with the backpack in hand was still being forcefully pulled towards his chambers.

"Kneel before that bedpost pet!" He screamed 

I did as he asked. He grabbed hold my hands and cuffed them around the post.

"You will remain here till I am ready to move you pet" He ordered.

"Master, I am having woman troubles, may I have a chance to use the washroom when needed?" I asked

"I should leave you there in your own mess, but Yes, I will grant you pass to the washroom, " He said.

"but what about when you are not around?" I asked nervously

"Then you better find a way to hold it or stop it," He said and walked off.

I was very uncomfortable. How long was I to stay like this? My knees were starting to feel sore and I was tired. I couldn't sleep like this. My back was stiffening. I had a horrible headache. I just wish we never planned this. Of course, we'd fail. Foolish me. and Now Ezra will suffer. However, I was stumped as to why Loki has him in my old dungeon space. What does he plan on doing?

 


	9. Tortured Soul

I kept on switching my weight between knees. I was desperate, I needed to use the washroom. I began crying out to Loki. I no longer cared about my pride. If he wanted me to beg, then that's what I was to do. I couldn't sit like this any longer.

"Please, Master, Please let me use the washroom?" I begged. 

I wasn't even sure he was here. He stormed out so angrily. I had a feeling he was sitting in the other room thinking of what my next punishment would be. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, nor would he take it easy on me. I mean, why would he? I was caught trying to escape with another man. His trusted soldier at that. I feared he was going to kill him, even me. He made me frightened many times while here, but I was beyond that at this point. My body felt like jello. I felt like I was not awake. This all felt like one big nightmare.

I all of a sudden heard a faint tapping on the door coming from my old prison room. I turned to look to see Ezra peeking through the flap.

"Are you okay (Y/N). I am so sorry I put you in this position"? He said

"Please, just stop talking. All we need is for Loki to walk in"---and before I could finish my sentence there he was. Standing in the doorway looking darker than I have yet seen. 

"M-Master sir, please, please allow me to use the washroom" I begged once again feeling like a pathetic piece of shit.

He stared down at me, his eyes looking so dark, there was even a shadow casting his eyes that sent shivers down my spine. He slowly walked over to me and with a wave of his hand, I was released from the bedpost. 

He knelt down and grabbed my hair forcefully, lifted me off the ground. I cried in pain. From being on my knees for so long the shock of being forced on my feet gave me excruciating pain. He dragged me towards the washroom and forcefully threw me down with a hard thud. I felt my hip crack a bit and the blow to the floor was so hard, I almost pissed myself.

"Make it quick pet. If you are not done to my satisfaction I will pry your frame from that seat without warning. Do you understand?" He screamed 

"Yes, yes sir I do," I said in a low tone.

"Don't try to be coy with me. With your sweet frightened tone. I'm in no mood and You disgust me at this moment" He said and walked out without closing the door.

I felt the tears swell my eyes. I hurried and went, cleaned myself and hurried to wash my hands. He is right. I looked disgusting. A disgusting fool. This is my fault. I walked out slowly, my head hurting and my body was so achy not only due to being on my period but from the harsh throw. 

Loki grabbed hold of my arms viciously and once again bounded me to the bedpost. 

"Loki, please forgive me. Am I to stay like this all night?" I bravely asked.

SLAP!! right across my face. I could see spots forming all around as the blood rushes to my skull. His hit was so hard I felt blood begin to drip from my lip. 

"Next time I will do much worse if you call me by name," He said angrily. He knelt down so we were nose to nose. He placed his hand under my chin so I could face him and with a tight grip, so tight, it felt as if he could crush my chin at any given moment and said:

"You will remain here until you no longer bleed. You will eat here, and I will make sure you have a pot to piss in if I am not here. My maids will attend to any mess" He said 

"I gave you the freedom to roam my chambers and you betrayed me, so now you will have to learn. I should just snap your pretty neck, but that'll be too easy. You will know punishment when I get done with you pet" He said angrily as he walked out the room.

I was left there breathless. A big gulp in my throat. I don't know if it was knowing he was going to hurt me beyond measure or the fact he talked down to me like I was nothing but trash that hurt more. I felt disgusted and I wished I was dead. He even looked at me like he hated me like my presence was to cause venom in his veins. That means I was to remain like this for 4 more days. How the hell will I manage being bounded here like this?

 

 

Loki's (Pov)

 

I had to walk out. The thought of her possibly running away with Ezra infuriated me. I tried reading her thought but nothing to indicate if they, in fact, were trying to run. I was actually pleased to return home to her. Now, look at her. I just want to hurt her beyond repair at this given moment. Disgusting little Mewling quim. They both are going to learn a valuable lesson. 

Loki walked out his quarters and headed to the first floor. He needed answers. He walked to the two guards at the door.

"Yes, Sir Loki. Is there something we can help you with? One replied"

"What did Ezra say to you both when you let him and (Y/N) out these doors"? He said in a very demanding tone.

"Ezra said that if Miss (y/n) was on good behavior that you granted her permission to see the gardens" He replied nervously.

"Is that so?" Loki said more to himself

"Yes, Yes Sir. I told Ezra she was only to remain in the gardens for an hr and must return quickly." The soldier once again replied nervously.

"That's all I needed to know. Back to your duties." Loki exclaimed and walked away to head back upstairs.

Hmmm. So it is pretty evident they were planning something and judging by the backpack, they were going to run. I should go and look inside that backpack and see exactly what they were bringing along. 

 

With that, Loki turned back around and headed back to his quarters. 

 

Readers (Pov)

I felt weak. I never had to deal with this type of punishment. Being stuck in this type of position. I am already hurting and it only has been a day. How the hell will I feel in the next four? I once again began crying. That is until I heard the quarter doors open. I have grown so accustomed to the sound of his footsteps, I knew he was walking towards the room. I could feel the butterflies swarm around. I was so nervous I felt as if I was going to throw up. I could see his feet underneath the cracks in the door. He was just standing there. I knew it was him. What was he going to do? I was right. He barged in quickly. I, of course, jumped from being startled by the way he opens the double doors. He then slowly walked towards me and knelt down. We were eye locked and as he stared deep into my pathetic eyes, reached for the backpack that was still laying on my side. He got up still staring at me and walk to the side of his bed and sat next to me. 

 

"so, pet. Let us see what Ezra and you packed for your little stroll in the gardens" He said dully

My heart began to race as he slowly unzipped the bag. At this moment I tried keeping my mind blank. Didn't want to give away anything. 

He reached in and the first things he pulled out was the bottles of water. Next the little bit of clothing, my pads with the little bag filled with food.

"Answer me this pet. Why would you need extra clothes and this much water for an hour in the gardens?" He said frighteningly calm

"I-I have my period Master. I packed an extra outfit just in case I soiled this one. It's common when women wear pads for that to happen" I said trying to keep a straight honest face. I was scared, I couldn't deny it. 

Loki stared long and hard, got up and began pacing back and forth.

I couldn't look his way. I also found it odd he wasn't in his suit. He was in his armor. I could hear the sound of his leather as he paced. it sent chills down my spine. Why is he dressed this way? 

He slowly turned back my way and once again knelt to be faced with me.

He pushed my hair back and moved my chin up so our lips were nearly touching one another. 

"Do you have to use the washroom?" He asked calmed

He must've read my mind because I in fact did have too and was holding it in hopes it'll go away. 

"Yes master," I said embaressed

Holding our position still, i could see a faint smirk form his face.

"Well, what are you waiting for" he demanded

I was confused. 

"Are you going to unbound me Master?" I asked in hopes he wasn't about to make me do what i thought.

"Ehehehe, come on now pet. I know you are smarter than that. If I were to unbound you, you would have been by now" He said through a smile

"Piss yourself" He demanded angrily

I couldn't believe what he was asking me to do. I was not about to do this. 

"I-I wont master. Please don't make me do this" I said 

"Are you sure you want to disobey me?" he asked

"Please, not this Master. I already feel dirty" I said embaressed

Loki waved his hand and Beautiful gold dust waved with his hands and once it disappeared my eyes opened with fear. He held in his hand a whip. 

"Now. I will say it once more. Piss yourself" He demanded

I couldn't believe this was happening. This is what i fell for and all the while I still felt something for him, but this, this was beyond okay. He was sick to make me do this. 

"I cant!" I screamed

Without any hesitation, Loki whipped me across the back. I jolted with the lash.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me with a smile of pleasure on his face. I could see he was turned on by this. 

"Don't look at me with sadness in your eyes pet. If you'd just easily release, I wouldn't have to force it out of you" He said sarcastically

"But why? What you ask of me is disgusting?" I cried

"Well too match how I feel about you this moment," He said while hammering down another lash across my back.

The blow was so extreme I couldn't help but release. I felt dirty and disgusted.

"Just kill me already" I faintly mumbled

"Oh no dear, that'll be too easy." He said 

I was knelt in my own piss and here was standing over me with a hard on. 

"see, was that so hard pet," He said while petting my head like a dog.

He walked to his drawer and pulled out a device.

"Send a maid up to my quarters at once" Loki ordered

He put the device back inside the drawer.

"Since i feel a bit a better I shall grant you a quick shower." He said. 

He unbounded me and walked me to the washroom. 

"Go on undress and get in the shower, I am not leaving" He demanded

I rather be clean so i did what he asked, I removed the clothes from my body and entered the shower. i could feel his eyes burning on me. I knew he was already aroused and I can see his desire was growing even more strong. As much as he may be disgusted with me at the moment, I can see his desire for me has yet to leave him so i must not disgust him as much as he says or i thought.

"Let's go pet" he demanded.

I hurried and cleansed myself and slowly walked out the shower. I noticed there was no clothes for me, only a pair of underwear. I put the pad on the underwear and slipped them on. I looked around for something to cover myself with, but there was nothing.

"Master, is there something I can cover myself with?" I asked 

"No. You will only remain in your undergarment until i say otherwise" He said sternly.

A few seconds later the maid entered the room. I never seen her before. Very pretty and very full figure. Loki held on to the back of my neck tightly, i guess to keep me in place. The maid was knelt down in front of us as she cleaned my mess. Loki's eyes were on her ass. I tried looking away but his grip on my neck was too tight. 

"all done Loki sir," She said through a flirtatious smile

"Very well dear. Stay put, I have something else for you" He said 

"Get to your post pet" He ordered, and had me bounded once again.

Once I was bounded, Loki walked over to the robust maid. He reached behind her and grabbed hold of her ass. She just smiled at him. I felt uncomfortable sitting here watching this. He wanted me to see this. He kept massaging her ass with his eyes on me and she kept on giggling very fake like. He then orders the maid to bend over on the bed and face me. Loki climbs on top the bed behind her. He slowly began undoing his leather straps and slowly pulled his leather trousers down. He had his eyes glued to me. He pulled his cock out and began stroking it slowly, smiling at me. I could feel my cheeks grow hot.  He then began slapping her ass very hard, and the maid kept laughing and giggling. All while he was doing this he did not look away from me. He grabs a hold of her deep red hair and pulls it back hard. I could see her eyes open wide from the pain of her skull. And just like that, he ripped through this woman's core. She screamed out in horrible pain, I could tell Loki was hurting her. I assumed he must have put it in her ass the way she was screaming and the way she no longer had that flirtatious fake giggle anymore. He kept staring at me with every hard thrust. I could see how much pain he was afflicting on this poor woman. I wanted to yell out for him to stop but knew I may make things worst so i kept quiet. I closed my eyes tight. I couldn't bare to see what he was doing nor could I handle his stares. They alone paralyze me.

"Look at me Pet" He screamed

I quickly opened my eyes, i didn't want him to hurt me any more than he has. I could hear his hard deep thrusts entering inside her. I could see faint tears falling in the corner of her eyes as he pounded in her with no breaks. Finally, what seemed like forever he pulls out and releases on her back. The maid dropped down panting for air. 

"Leave now" he ordered her

She got up off the bed. I could see blood dripping down her legs as she limped her way out of the room. I felt so bad, I couldn't believe what he just did. 

Loki seen the fear in my eyes. And all he could do was just smile

"Don't worry pet. I'll soon enter the places that I have yet entered" He warned

He left me there speechless and with that, Loki walked to the washroom and I could hear him starting the shower. I began to cry. i wanted to leave here so bad. I was also worried about Ezra. I have not seen a tray of food be brought to him yet. It's been a day now. I laid my head on my arm and tried to get sleep. I was exhausted. I needed to try and get myself energy. I needed to stay strong for what was to come. What have I done? 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Things have been so hectic in my life that I have not expected. However, hope you enjoy this so far. Just a reminder, Loki is cruel, sadistic and a masochist in this story. Just when you think he's gonna change, he shows that same sick side. He will not go easy in the next chapters to come. I am going to go even darker with him. Anyways hope you all enjoy what I wrote so far.


	10. Fear

It's been 5 days now. My knees felt raw and almost numb. Loki didn't even allow me to have a cover. My period ended yesterday. I was allowed a quick shower last night. However, I had to endure so much humility shitting and pissing in a bedpan. I felt embarrassed, especially when the maids came up to clean my mess. Some even were as ignorant to snicker at me as if this wouldn't happen to them. They were actually lucky. They weren't the ones bounded to a bedpost in the same clothes for the past week. I was lucky he even allowed me to have quick showers. A few times he allowed me to use the toilet like a normal human being, but mostly he treated me like an animal. Some nights he'd sit on the bed and read, Not even caring about my presence. He treated me like a dog. Ezra was treated worse. He was left to starve. Besides water, there was nothing brought to him to eat. Loki taunted him a few times. I could hear Ezra pleading to Loki to go easy on me and to take it out only on him, but Loki kept silent beside his Vulgar laughs. I felt bad. I felt as if this was all my fault. If I just agreed to remain in the chambers and not attempt some foolish shit, we wouldn't be in this position right now. I could sense something was off today. I had this extremely bad feeling rumbling in my gut. Maybe because the words of Loki stating he was waiting till I no longer bleed kept soaring through my head. I haven't seen him all morning. I honestly did not want to see him either but then a part of me wanted to try and talk with him. Try to make him see that I do have feelings for him even if they are mixed feelings with fear. He still had some sort of spell on me. Even through all this pain and torture, I still wanted to know him, know the real him.

My thoughts were cut short when the chamber doors flew open. In the doorway he stood, more tall and dark. He slowly walked my way. I could feel the chill sore through my body and goosebumps grace my skin. He unbounded my hands. I just stared at him surprised. I was afraid to move. As much as my legs were screaming to get off the floor. 

"Stand" Loki ordered.

I slowly gathered my balance and stood as he demanded. I looked up at him. I could feel his heavy breathing. His nostrils were a tad flared. I was nervous. He was staring at me like he wanted to chew me up and bury me. He pushed back a strand of my hair and grabbed hold of my chin. 

"I want you to soak in the tub. Get yourself completely clean and put on the robe I placed on the hook on the back of the door." Loki ordered as he released my chin. " I have a surprise for you," He said with a grin.

I didn't know what to think at this point. All I know, I could not wait to sit in the tub and soak. My bones ached and I needed it. I kind of felt weak. I barely got any sleep the last few days and even though the food was brought to me, I barely had an appetite. I waited for the tub to fill and took off the nasty filthy underwear I was only allowed to wear. I entered the water and felt relaxed. It was just what my bones needed. 

Loki walks in and sits on a lounge chair next to the bathtub.

"Are you enjoying this bath pet?" He said

"Yes, master. Thank you." I said nervously

"Well I am glad you are enjoying yourself pet, take all the time you need," He said and walked back out.

Something about this felt odd. Something wasn't right. He was being a little too kind to me. It made my stomach do non stop somersaults. What was he planning? Was all I could think. He did say he had a surprise for me and I had a feeling it was nothing good. 

I usually tried to rush through my baths when he allows me to have them, but this time I took my time. I was completely scared and in a bit of panic. I hate living like this. Living in fear, fearing that any day could be my last. This was not a life. 

I know I had taken a long time. I truthfully did not care. I was purposely trying to take my time, but at the same time, I realized I am making it worse for myself and I might as well get it over with. If I was to die, then so be it. I drained the tub and exit out. Dried myself and put on the robe Loki told me to wear. I took a long hard stare at myself in the mirror before I exited out the bathroom. I could see the fear in my own eyes. I stared at myself to try and remember who I was before all this. I couldn't even make anything out. I breathed in deep and exhaled. I walked slowly to the door and slowly turned the knob. My heart was pounding so hard and loud I wouldn't be surprised if it was heard in the next room. I walked out the door slowly. Loki was laying on the bed throwing a device up and down for him to catch. Once he felt my presence, he slowly turned my way and gave me the most bone-chilling grin I have yet seen. 

"Stay. Do not move from that spot pet" He ordered.

He rose from the bed and walked over to me. He slowly walked circles around me. It was so silent. The only sound illuminating the room was the crunch of his leather with each step and the sound of his deep breathing. He kept moving in on my neck and inhaling as if he never smelt me before. I was trembling with fear. 

"You are to stand still and not move from that spot pet. I will return rather quickly" He said with a smile.

Loki exited out the room quick. I was left there wondering what was he up to. What did he have planned for me, for Ezra? I hated the fact I allowed this place to make me shed more tears than I ever had, but I couldn't help it. I was scared. I felt sick. I just did what he asked. I did not want to anger him any more than he was. However, no matter what, I always seem to do something to disappoint him.

 

 

Loki's (POV)

 

It was time. She was going to see my true nature. She has defied me one too many times and it is time that I show her exactly what I am capable of. She hasn't seen anything yet. I can't help that part of me that does not want to do what I've planned, but I have no choice. She will begin to think of me weak and that it is okay to constantly disobey me. She will learn today. The anger inside me is beyond measure, but I have a good way of hiding it. That Ezra has fallen in love her. I could read his thoughts. Unlike (Y/N), he was much weaker and vulnerable. Such a pity of a man. Were all Midgardian men this pathetic? It angered me, even more, to even have a little bit of trust in such a pathetic waste. He shall be eliminated. The one thing that is playing over and over in my skull is, Did she have feelings for him? As much as I tried I could not get that out of her. She constantly thought of his well being, but either she is smart and knows to erase certain details from her thoughts, or she truly wasn't interested in him that way. Why does this affect me so? I admittedly care for her and this is why I must hurt her. 

Loki exited out to the corridor. Two soldiers were standing guard.

"Hello, Loki sir. How can we be of service today?" One replied.

"Make it a note that no one is to disturb me tonight. I have important matters to take care of. The only reason for me to be called upon is if my brother escapes, which better not happen. make it known quickly" He demanded and walked back to his chamber. He closed the double doors behind him and locked them. 

 

 

Reader (POV)

I could feel my knees trembling. I couldn't shake this fear from my body. I heard the double doors slam shut and I knew he must've returned. He wasn't gone too long. I heard him slowly making his way down the long hallway. When he walked into the room, he walked straight passed me and headed up to the loft. It was only a matter of minutes he returned with his scepter in hand. He stood in front of the door that Ezra was in and slammed his scepter down with a loud thud. It was so loud it startled me. All he could do was smile at my frightened state. Two of his clones appeared. They opened the door and entered. Loki stood still as the two clones grabbed Ezra and dragged him out the door. I could see their hold on him was tight. Loki just beamed at Ezra's presence. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell Ezra was defeated and broken. He didn't make a sound nor did he budge. He allowed the clones to drag him in front of Loki and forced him into a kneeling position. 

"Are you ready to seal your fate, you pathetic mortal?" Loki asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"I-I no longer care what you do to me. Just don't hurt her." He said weakly turning to look my way.

I gasped when I saw his face. He was bruised up pretty bad. His eyes looked like they barely could open. When and how did this happen? I recall Loki going in there a few times taunting him, but I never heard any sounds of abuse or struggle.

The clones dragged Ezra out the door and before he made it past me, he faintly mumbled he was sorry. More tears swelled my eyes. What was he going to do? was all I could ask over and over in my skull.

Loki then followed, stopping to look at me to say "Don't move pet, your surprise is coming" He said with a wink and walked out.

All was silent for the past few minutes upon them leaving until I began to hear Ezra shouting. 

"YOU SICK FUCK! WHAT DO YOU PLAN ON DOING TO HER?" Ezra shouted furiously

All I could hear is Loki chuckling. 

"Ehehehe, it'd be wise to be silent or I'll cut your tongue out" Loki replied

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I AM NOT AFRAID TO DIE!" Ezra shouted

"Oh, that'll be too easy you pathetic worm" Loki replied

All this sent me into a state of shock. What was it that made Ezra furious? What was Loki going to do? 

Before I could think of anything else, Loki made his way back into the room. He stood in front of me and extended his hand. The way he did it was like a gentleman ready to ask a mate to dance. However, I knew I wasn't about to have a romantic dance. I was about to enter my punishment. I hesitantly placed my hand into his and let him guide me to my doom. I knew this was going to either leave me in extreme pain or even death. I could see it on Loki's face. He had a strong desire to him. I have seen it the night he caught us in the Gardens and the way he took that maid. I wished it was me he did that too that way I wouldn't have this to endure. He might've decided to go easy on me, but I knew all of what I thought only got me into trouble. Why do I even think anymore? I am no longer in control of myself. We walked a bit down the hallway till we reached one of the closed doors. I could hear Ezra making muffled sounds. I wasn't ready for this. I could feel my body in fear mode. My heart was racing and my palms were sweaty. Loki walked in front of me and opened the door. Once the door was fully opened, I stood there in shock. My eyes I felt grow wide. I felt the pit of my stomach drop to the lowest part of my body. I want to run. I wanted to run as fast as I could. I wasn't ready for this. he truly was sick. 

"I never seen you look so surprised pet," Loki said charmed.

"I knew you'd find this one a shocker," He said with a chuckle.

"Pl-please master. Please. I will never disobey you or do you wrong again. Please, whatever you are planning, reconsider for me. I beg you." I begged with tears in my eyes. I was beyond scared. 

Loki stared at me long and hard. For a minute there, I thought he was really going to reconsider his plan. But then I saw that dark mischievous smile appear and I knew, there was no getting out of his sick twisted desires. I knew I was about to take all he was going to give me and I knew he wasn't going to hold back. 

"Come pet, It's time to get started," Loki said deeply with a smile on his face as he shut the door.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Ezra. He was bounded to an X shaped device and his mouth was covered. He was stripped of his clothing. I could not believe what I was seeing. There was a big bed with wooden pillars and ring hooks on the wooden roof. 

"I want you to bend over the bed. I want your ass facing Ezra." Loki demanded

"What? W-why are you asking me to do this? I asked nervously

I should have just listened. Without warning, Loki walked over to me, grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to the bed.

"BEND OVER!" He screamed 

I was frozen. I couldn't move.

With one forceful pushdown, Loki had me bent over the side of the bed. I could feel that my robe was no longer covering my ass. I could hear Ezra screaming through the cloth that covered his mouth. I felt dirty and disgusting. 

"You like this sweet perfect ass, Ezra?" Loki asked as he began massaging my ass cheeks.

"I bet you crave to have a touch" SMACK. I jolted. I felt the pain sore up my back.

"Crave to be able to enter her" Loki taunted as he smacked my ass even harder. 

"I bet you thought you'd be able to FUCK HER" Loki screamed as he squeezed my ass with all his might. I screamed out in sobs. He was hurting me.

"Shhhh, shhh now pet," Loki said stroking my hair. He knelt in close to my ear, "We're only getting started" 

I swallowed hard, trying hard not to throw up. I felt dizzy and faint. I knew I couldn't fall weak now.

"Lay down on the bed pet. " Loki ordered.

I did as he asked. I climbed up on the bed, staggering a bit. I was in pain from the little blows he had done so far. I laid down on the bed. I looked over to see tears falling down Ezra's cheek. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. 

I looked over to Loki, He took his leather jacket off and sat down on the chair next to the bed. I couldn't help but panic. What was he going to do? He had his scepter in hand, and once again, he slammed the scepter to the ground. This time 4 of his clones appeared. I panicked. I could see his devilish grin. A part of me knew what he was planning, but another part hoped it wasn't what I thought. 

In an instant, his clones walked over to me. All 4 stripped of their clothing. I just laid there in shock. Omg. 

"Master! Please no. Please, I beg you. Not this!" I cried. I haven't cried this much since I been here.

All Loki could do was smile, without saying a word.

His clones began pulling at my body as if I was a rag doll. One pulling my leg left the other right, and one took hold of both my hands. The other stood in front of my held down body. These clones were lifeless with no emotion. No way were they stopping unless Loki ordered them. I tried with all my might to fight them, but it was no use. They were strong beyond belief. I cried out and cried out but that wasn't helping. I knew what this sick demented fuck had planned. The question was, could I survive this? 

I could see Ezra trying hard to break free from the device, but that was also pointless. 

"Ah, is this not fun Pet"? Loki asked.

"It seems you crave others, now we shall get this out your system," Loki said.

"No master, no, that is not true, you are the only one I want, please Master. Believe me" I cried begging him.

"I do not believe you, besides, I haven't seen a good show in a while," Loki said with a grin.

I turned my head holding my eyes shut. Please, give me the strength I whispered to myself.


	11. Give Me Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I will go pretty dark and intense. Hopefully, you all will enjoy it. I also want to take the time and thank you for all the kudos that I have received. I never expected this story to get that many :). Thank you all for the feedback as well. I know I have been taking my time with chapters, I have been having a lot to deal with in my personal life that takes most of my time, but I assure you when I get the time I will pull out more chapters quicker. I am even considering another story.

Give me Strength to get through what I am about to endure. I continued to lay there with my eyes shut knowing damn well Loki would object and force me to open them. However, I will refuse to obey him. I no longer care. I have been his puppet for most of my time here. I am tired of being his little toy. I will not make this easy for him. I am tired of submitting to his every order. I am done. 

"Open your eyes at once pet" Loki ordered

"I have a name, and no. I refuse to look at you this time." I said still with my eyes shut.

"ehehehe, you do amuse me" 

I could hear him move in close to me and kneel on the bed. He grabbed hold of my face, but I still refused to look his way. He forced my head to the right so that my left ear was in full view. I could feel him lower his lips to my earlobe. His hot breath tingling my neck hairs.

"Are you trying to challenge me... pet? Will I reassure you that is the last thing you'd want to do? He said coldly

"I will ask you once again. Open your eyes." 

I kept them closed as if I did not hear a word he said. I could hear the annoyance in his voice. I did not care.

"Okay, you want to play this game. I'll take you up on this challenge." He said amusingly

I felt him shift a bit and once again he gripped my face, but much harder this time.

I felt a cold sharp object on my eyelid. I became a bit nervous. Perhaps I bit off more than I can chew.

"Since you rather see nothing but blackness, then I shall cut your eyes out and feed them to you. Which would be a shame and a waste of big beautiful (E/C) eyes" 

I did nothing nor did I say anything. At this point, I no longer cared. Of course, I did not want to be blind, but I was too weak to care.

"You have 5 seconds to open your eyes pet. I will not hesitate."

"5,4,3

I could feel the pressure of what I assumed was his blade push harder down on my left eyelid. 

"2" 

"OKAY!! Okay! I shouted 

" I knew you'd submit. My little pet". He said then kissed my forehead.

With my eyes opened, everything once again became clear. For a little while there, I was able to escape and drown out the image of Ezra and the excruciating sounds coming from him. The stares of the lifeless clones, but mostly, the hungry stare coming from Loki himself. He was a sick fucking asshole. 

"Now (he said clapping his hands together), it is time for the show," He said returning to his chair. And with that, he slammed his scepter down.

Him and that scepter, I wish I could just shove it up his ass. I actually felt a little giggle coming in thinking about it, but of course, that was wiped away as quickly as it came.

I could feel the grips on my legs and wrists get tighter and the lifeless clone in front of me began to move forward. I swallowed hard and tried to relax my body so it would be less painful. I knew what was about to happen, I looked over to my left where Loki was sitting. He gave me a lustful grin and had the nerve to wink at me. Then I looked over to my right and can see how much this was affecting Ezra. He tried with all his might to get lose, to scream out, but it was useless. There was no escape from this God. All the bravery that I had for a bit began to vanish as this lifeless clone positioned himself in between my thighs. I felt him grab hold of my hips and yank me close. He was rough. I jumped a bit. I knew this wasn't going to be light or easy. Loki is making sure they take me in the worst way possible. I could feel the tears fall from my lids.

"Tsk, tsk. Where's your bravery now?" He said sarcastically 

I swallowed hard.

Then the clone stopped. Why was the clone stalled? He had hold of my hips and I could feel it's hardened cock on my cunt, but he has yet to enter as if he was frozen.

"What's with that worried look pet? I told you, you were going to learn. You are mine, and mine alone. No one can have you!! You belong to me. You brought this upon yourself" 

"Fuck you!! I don't belong to you! I am not yours. I could never love you like I love my man, and I am sure he is gathering an army and will find me. You will never break me. You're nothing but a sick sadistic piece of shit who is a fucking coward!! Fuck you, get this over with" I screamed out of breath

Loki got up quick, walked over to me and growled in my ear...

"You believe he will come for you? Then you must truly be a stupid weak little mortal. It's been months. Have you ever wondered what could be taking him long?"

"WELL"!! He shouted

"Maybe he is waiting for the right opportunity," I said

"Tsk, tsk, try again you mewling quim," He said with a malicious grin

I been here for a while and know when Loki talks in tongues. My heart dropped, I felt as if I have been stabbed in my stomach repeatedly.

"No, please tell me what I am thinking is wrong. Loki, please no" 

"I didn't want to tell you like this, but you have to keep edging me on Woman." Loki annoyingly said

"He and your family are dead," He dryly whispered in my ear. 

"It was such a pleasure to take away what was once yours. No one but me shall have that claim to you. You belong to me. I've told you repeatedly to obey me. And what do you do? Continuously defy me. Now here we are." He said with a smile.

"You liar!! I screamed through tears. You told me you wouldn't harm them if I submitted to you, and all I have done since I been here was be your stupid little fucking puppet on a string. When did I defy you? Though I knew damn well what I did, he didn't need to know that). Everything you asked me, I made sure that I obeyed. I just think you want to only use me and abuse me. You don't give a fuck about me!! You are nothing but a sick disgusting piece of shit! You are WEAK!! FUCKING WEAK LOKI!!! You are pathetic. Your day will come Loki.

With one big thrust, he slapped me across the face and he quickly grabbed hold of my throat. He held on tightly this time, I couldn't breathe.

"You will watch your tone, or I will cut your tongue OUT!! (He leans in closer to where we are nose to nose) And If you EVER call me by name again pet, I will rip you from here to here (he said rubbing his fingers from my cunt to my anus) and throw you to the Chitauri!!!!" He screamed

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME I WARN YOU!" He screamed in my face.

I had tears flooding my face and begged for him to release his grip on my neck. I was losing my breath. I began feeling very dizzy. With him holding my neck, the lifeless clones holding me down, and the one ready to enter me, I began to lose focus. This was all too much for me to handle. I could feel the blackness begin to cover the room and spots begin to form. Once Loki saw I was losing consciousness, he released my neck and slapped me again. I looked over to Ezra, I could see the veins popping out his neck from trying so hard to scream. I couldn't help but mumble "Help me" very faintly

"Don't worry pet, I'll help you once you take what you deserve" He muttered coldly and sat back in his chair and called on his clones to finish.

"I want you to fuck her with no breaks" He demanded coldly. 

Before I could even prepare for the invasion, his clone began thrusting roughly into me. It felt like a giant knife stabbing my insides. I couldn't help but scream out from the pain. His clone did not budge. The room was filled with the sounds of Ezras' pointless muffles, my screams and the sounds of sex echoing through. 

 

 

(Loki's Pov)

 

I will not go easy on her. She will know my wrath and what I am capable of. I should have never given her any type of leniency. It is clear she tried to run with that pathetic fool of a man.

Loki tried to remain calm and hold back his lustful desires. But Damn, her beauty was fuel for his fire.

I could feel my cock twitching in my pants. I could not wait to release it from its cage. Seeing my clone driving into her tight flesh secretly has me going crazy. I couldn't wait to take her. I will make sure she will be violated in the worst possible ways today. I will know every part of her, and today, I am sure she will be fully broken. If not, then she surely is a damn fool.

 

( Reader)

Loki sat in his chair watching and smiling at his work. He loved seeing Ezra strap up trying hard to not have an erection, but it was pretty evident that Ezra was getting turned on.

"You like this Ezra? I can see just how much you desire her." 

"Keep watching mortal."

Ezra began screaming louder through his covered mouth. However, his erection was not coming down either. I was scared to even look at Ezra, but I did anyway. I could see he was turned on. I did not know how to feel about it. I looked over to Loki and can see how pleased he was by this form of torture. He was erect as well. I laid here on this bed lifeless. I no longer felt anything. The pain turned numb. Everything around me became silent. I felt...dead. I stopped screaming. There was no point. I wasn't okay, but I truly was content with not being able to feel anything. 

I guess I spoke too soon.

Loki slams his scepter down again and the clone removes himself from my body.

" SWITCH" Loki Screamed.

I could feel the clone release my hand and the clone that was fucking me, walk to my hand that was released. I tried taking advantage of my hand being free by hitting the clones, but it was a helpless attempt and all I ended up doing was hurting my wrist more than it did. I could feel them turning me to lay face down on the bed. I began to panic. I looked at Loki wide-eyed and scared.

"What's the matter pet? He said with a smile.

"Master, please. I beg you. Please stop this" I cried.

But before he can answer, the next clone rammed himself inside me. The pain more worst than before. It felt like he was bigger than the last unless it's just the soaring pain illuminating my body. 

"It hurts, please no more, Please, JUST KILL ME!!!" I cried out. Don't know who I was asking. It just rolled off my tongue. The clone was thrusting in and out of my cunt like there was no tomorrow. I didn't know how much more of it I was able to take. Things would go numb and right back to the searing pain. 

Loki got up from his chair and walked over to my already bruised and painful body. I could feel his fingers trail down my back. He walked closer to my face and forced me to look up at him. I know I looked horrible. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I also saw he was beyond erect and I knew he was ready to take over. I could see the desire in his eyes. He was not going to show pity. He was going to take all he could from me. He then kneels down in front of me and presses his lips against mine. With all the strength in me, I pulled my head back from him and spit in his face. He released my face and just smiled as he cleaned away my spit with a handkerchief he had in his pocket. He pulls out his dagger and grips my cheeks.

I was beyond scared. Was he going to cut me? I didn't move, I didn't open my mouth. I couldn't focus. So much was happening around me I was ready for him to go ahead and take my life. His clone driving into me endlessly, Ezra moaning and groaning from the torture of his pain from how badly he was stretched and bounded. Him being erect wasn't helping either. 

"It is taking a lot to not cut that tongue of yours out. But don't worry pet. I will not cut your tongue out, It's quite useful." He said as he began undoing his pants still holding the dagger. 

Loki's cock easily plopped out of his trousers. I already knew he was going to have me suck it. I was right. He placed his hand on my head and forced my head down towards his cock. My body screamed in pain as I tried to lower my head down and allow him to enter my mouth. I was in a very awkward position due to having the clones holding my wrists tightly and having the other drilling inside me with no breaks. I was not able to fully lower my head. I hesitated. He noticed right away.

"You better figure a way to please me. Or maybe you need a little motivation?" Loki said as he lightly grazed my cheek with the point of his dagger.

How can he be so cruel? I thought. How could I even have feelings for him? I had no choice. I had to force my head lower to please him. I could see he was in no mood. I was in enough pain. I surely didn't want to get cut either. With my mouth, I guided my head down on his cock and began pleasuring him.

"That's it pet" Loki moaned.

I no longer had control of my body. Loki was right. He owned me. Now that I know my family is dead, I no longer have anywhere to go. What was the point of living? I could barely even think. My body was in excruciating pain from head to toe.

6 hands gripping my body tight. Loki pushing my head up and down as if I was some sex doll. 

He finally released my head and walked away smiling. sat back down with his cock still massively erect. I could see him looking up at Ezra admiring his work. I could not bear to look at Ezra. I only could think about this fucking clone still continuously driving himself into my sore womb. I was hoping he'd be the last but my hopes were shot down quickly. Loki slammed his scepter down and once again yelled "SWITCH"!! 

Oh god, what else. My cunt could not take any more. I had cramps stabbing through me like knives from the ongoing invasion. The clone removed himself from my body and I felt a major relief. The clones were once again moving in clockwork. but this time something seemed different. One of the clones released my right wrist and vanished. The one driving into me grabbed hold of both my wrists and forced his cock into my mouth. The other one positioned himself behind me, forced me into a kneeling position and rammed right into me without a warning. Loki just laughed at my surprised state. 

"I know you wish for this to stop pet. I know you are just aching with pain. I bet you thought I'd never violate you in such a way. You have no idea what I am capable of dear." Loki said.

He got back up and walked slowly towards me. I couldn't turn my head to face him since I was forced to suck his clones dick. Loki obviously knew this because he knelt close to my ear and whispered:

"I will use you up as much as I want. I will fuck you and do as I wish with your body. Who will save you now? Who would even want you after I am done with you? I am not finished pet. You think my clones fucking you is torture? You have no idea what is in store for you." Loki said coldly.

I wanted to shout, I wanted to scream, but for obvious reasons, I couldn't. The tears just kept on streaming my face. I was in a rush of panic. What else could he possibly do to me?  And why did he keep looking at Ezra smiling? He had something in mind. I could tell. The clones both stopped but still had me in a hold. I was able to look around finally. I, of course, kept my eyes on Loki because he was looking very suspicious.

Loki walks over to Ezra with his scepter in hand. Loki then places the scepter on his chest where the heart is located. I saw a blue light shine into him and all at once Ezra's eyes turned into that mesmerizing shade of blue I noticed some of the soldiers had.  Loki releases Ezra from the device. Something about Ezra seemed dark. He was no longer himself. I began to panic when I saw Loki whisper something in his ear and Ezra turned to face me with a ravenous smile on his face. Loki walks back to his chair and sits with the biggest grin on his face.

He wouldn't? He would not dare order Ezra to rape me too. Please god, tell me this is just a nightmare. I once again felt the flood of numbness sore through my body, the fear. I looked to Loki for answers. All he gave me was a smile. Loki slams his scepter down and just like that, the clones vanished. I fell from my knees flat down on my stomach. I was spent. I could barely move from how sore and bruised my body felt. I gathered my strength and sat up on the bed and scoot myself far against the wall holding my knees. Ezra slowly began walking towards me with that same evil grin on his face. What did Loki do? What was he planning?

"EZRA! Snap out of it. Please, Ezra!" I couldn't help but scream

"Tsk, TSk, no use pet. He is under my control. He only listens to me and will do as I ask." He said with a smile.

"What are you planning SIr? Please, stop this. I am sorry for everything. Didn't you do enough to punish me already?" I dared asked.

"No. You betrayed me when you decided to run with him. I saw how much he desired you. Now consequences are in order" He replied

"But how is it my fault that he wanted me? I did not desire him, sir. I desire you" I said reassuring. Loki looked at me as if he almost was about to give in, but he was too sick to have any care in him and his desires were too great at this point. 

"You sealed your fate when you decided to run with him"

"ON WITH IT" He screamed at Ezra

 Ezra began moving in close to me. Oh my god. He was literally going to allow Ezra to take me. I wanted to run, but I knew that I would not make it far. I was stuck. Too sore to even try. I guess I am weak. I just sat there crying out. 'Ezra please, wake up. Snap out of it" I knew it was no use and all I was doing was amusing Loki. 

"Ah, this is going to be an amazing show" He sarcastically said. 

"Just wait till the finally Pet. Just wait. You have a big surprise coming!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized my chapters seem so short and the waiting period is so long so I apologize for that. I know I could do so much better.. I plan on doing a new story soon once I finish this one. Hopefully, it'll be a more planned and good pace of writing.


End file.
